Stolen Tears in the Rain
by Dreamwhisperer
Summary: Someone is after Relena. A haunted Heero volunteers to protect her. But is his prescence protecting her or putting her in more danger. All is not what it seems. Chapter 12 is FINALLY up!
1. Default Chapter

Stolen Tears in the Rain 

Disclaimer: Of course I own Gundam Wing, why else would I post on the net for free. Okay, Okay. I don't own it. 

Note: This fic is rated PG-13. This is a straight Relena and Heero pairing. There will be violence, particularly in the later chapters, but I don't think it will be too graphic. There will also possible be mild language. 

Constructive critism is more than welcome. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Mmm. 

Chapter 1 

Heero squinted his eyes slightly, temporarily blinded as his eyes adjusted to the brilliance that flooded thought the two lavishly crafted doors. The doorman having taken their invitations gracefully ushered them in. Heero crossed the threshold, his companion walking slightly ahead of him. He paused at the side banister to the grand staircase, his sharp eyes automatically sweeping over the room with swift military precision cataloging each sound, scent, and person on the floor below. His gaze hesitated as it alighted on one soft golden head, his attention drawn to it like a beacon. Unconsciously, his piercing gaze softened slightly and his hands twitched ever so slightly on the wrapped object that he held within his hands. The head was turned away and he could not see her face, but he already knew who it was. He watched Relena as her head nodded to a richly garbed woman beside her. The woman was so overladen with finery that Relena almost looked plain beside her. Relena reached up teasing a lock of her hair, something that most people never noticed as out of the ordinary. Heero, however, knew it was something that she tended to do a lot when she was annoyed or in this case just possibly bored. He was abruptly shaken out of his musing as his previously forgotten companion spoke. 

"Hello. Earth to Heero." Duo waved his hand in front of his face. Heero glared back at him in annoyance. "Come on it can't be that bad." He continued misunderstanding why he as standing there. 

"I'm fine, Duo." Duo opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a call below them. 

"Duo!" Hilde called. "About time you got here." 

Duo smiled and waved back. "Hey babe, be down there in a minute." He turned back to Heero. "You're sure?" Heero answered with another one one of his steely glares, but Duo wasn't fooled. "Just remember what I said." A pause. "Oh and don't try to skip out on me either, I still have the keys." He smiled impishly as he twirled said keys on a finger and walked down the stairs. To lock arms with his date. 

Heero stood there a moment longer, drawing a quick calming breath, before he too made his way down the staircase. He then smoothly threaded his way through the milling throng in search of Relena. 

He came upon her not far from where he had seen her last. This time she and the overly garnished woman was also joined by a much older man. He looked possibly old enough to be her father, but from the way they acted around he other , more like lovers than family he surmise that infact they were more likely married. His guess was confirmed a moment later when he glanced the matching wedding bands. As he puzzled on that he watched the woman laugh loudly apparently at some joke that she had just made. Relena merely smiled back politely, though the smile did not reach her eyes. As the moment passed Relena's eyes resumed there previous activity, of calmly scanning the room, most likely looking for some means of escape from the self-absorbed couple. Not surprisingly neither the man nor the woman noticed her wavering attention. Her dulled senses suddenly snapped to attention and her wandering gaze paused for a moment as she sensed something, her gaze swung suddenly in his direction, her eyes widening in surprise. Her heart immediately kicking up its pace. She quickly, but politely excused herself murmuring about seeing an old friend. Though she was trying to be subtle, he smile inwardly in slight amusement as her hand reached up to self-consciously brush at her curls at the side of her face and smooth the folds of her gown. She tried to school her face to a sense of calm, though her eyes betrayed the emotions within. Heero watched her approach in a graceful, but brisk pace. They both paused awkwardly a foot away from each other. Heero wondering how she always did this to him. Relena found her voice first. 

"Heero, you came." She said simply a slight smile on her lips as her gaze traveled over him noting the changes that had occurred in the year since she had last seen him. He had grown an inch taller and his shoulders had broadened quite a bit. The suit he wore fit him quite handsomely. His hair had been combed for once, but she could already she the strand fighting to regain there position of unruliness. His eyes... A slight frown graced her face as she looked into them. Heero suddenly uncomfortable under her gaze quickly glanced away, but not before she caught the glimpse of haunted pain and the dark circles that rested under his eyes. For the first time, she got to see for herself what had been bothering Duo about Heero's current state. Though Heero looked physically healthy, in that moment, she was able to see the affects that the nightmares and the lack of sleep had really been doing to him. She was suddenly filled with the need to help, but she wasn't really sure she really knew how, after all in a whole year he had never once come to see her, or at least never allowed her to see him. Though from time to time she had thought that she had felt his presence, but she couldn't be sure if that was truth or simply wishful thinking. Yet he had kept the promise he had made a year ago... 

"Relena." Heero said his tone almost a question as he noticed her attention wander. She recovered quickly consciously removing the worried frown from her face. 

"Its nothing." He held the gift up that he had brought. 

"Happy Birthday." The words sounding foreign to his own ears. 

"Thank you." She smile taking it from him leaving his hands suddenly empty and vulnerable. She placed it on a nearby table already filled with presents. She then took his hands looking meaningfully into his eyes. "This is my best present." Clearly not meaning the wrapped gift at all. At his look of surprise, her smile broadened. "Dance with me?" He nodded dumbly still slightly in shock. 

On the far side of the room a man stood completely ignoring the group of people milling around him. He felt like he had been there for hours. In his hands, he nursed a glass of red wine. His piercing gaze swept the large room. When he saw the unusual couple walk towards the dance floor, his eyes narrowed to deadly slits and his hand clinched and shook causing the glass to crack. Red wine escaping through the newly made fissures. _Soon, _he thought his heart alight with long held anticipation. _Soon it will be all over._ He was completely impervious as the red wine formed tear drops as they seeped through the cracks running down to his hands like rivulets of blood. 

TBC..... 

Please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for all the reviews!. I 'm especially glad that you guys liked my use of description, since I was particularly trying to work on that. 

Chapter 2 

Heero and Relena twirled among the dancers. When the song ended, Relena relaxed against him for a moment slightly out of breath from the fast song that they'd been dancing to. She stayed a minute longer than necessary relishing the feel of Heero's strong arms around her. Heero let her. His eyes having unconsciously softened abit. A slower song began and they repositioned themselves maintaining their close proximity. They looked into each other's eyes then. Bright innocent blue eyes met deep cobalt blue. He felt himself becoming enthralled in her sparkling calm depths. Unconsciously, he leaned towards her until he could feel her warm breath tickling his lips. There lips only a bare inch from touching, Relena also gazed into his eyes her eyes searching his . He could feel her gaze as if she was gazing into his very soul. Suddenly self-conscious, Heero's eyes widened in alarm. _What am I doing?_ "No." The whisper wrenched harshly from his lips. A mixture of fear, pain and sorrow flitted across his cobalt eyes before they suddenly closed off again. He pushed her violently away as if burned. Turning from her, he hurried away. 

Relena watched him a moment disappointment slowly being replaced by confusion. After all, he had been the one to start their almost kiss. What had caused him to react that way so suddenly, she wondered. She knew something was bothering him, but she hadn't known that it would have caused this sort of reaction. Though visible only for the briefest second, she had never seen such a display of emotion in his eyes before. She couldn't just let him go like that. She hurried after him. 

He hurriedly threaded his away through the crowd, intent on escape. He never should have come here. He opened the back doors leading to the railed patio outside. Mentally cursing Duo for taking the keys to the car, he came to a halt at the railing unable to escape any farther. Perphaps she wouldn't follow him and the separation would be easier, apart of him hoped.. For the moment he was alone. The darkness surrounded him like a cloak and the cool breeze caressed him soothing his nerves. He sank further into their embrace as if the mere darkness could hide his sins. Then the door opened flooding the night with light again and Relena stepped out. She walked towards him, hesitating for a moment before joining him at the railing. She stood beside him leaning over the railing gazing at the moon. He peered at her out of the corner of his eye, watching the way the moon rays danced upon her hair giving it an unearthly luminescence. It reminded him of pictures Duo had shown him of those heavenly beings called angels. They were said to give protection to the innocent. Though he could never believe in such things, he agreed that innocence needed protecting. Too many had innocents had suffered in this cruel world. The world he knew was dark and cold and he was determined not to let this truth overshadow her soul as it had his. And yet, he found it hard to resist her angelic beauty. Her warmth and light, so intoxicating and inviting.Gently urging him to enfold himself in her embrace. 

As if reading his thoughts, Relena half turned to him then " Heero...Tell me what happened. Tell me what's bothering you so." She tried to look him in the eye as she spoke, but he pointedly looked away deliberately backing further into the shadows. 

"Heero, please." She was on the verge of begging. "I want to help you. Whatever it is, I don't care." 

He could hear the compassion and sadness in her voice tugging at him. He tried to push it away. Damn his promise. He should never have come. He glanced down clenching his hands, feeling a stronger part of him wishing to be away from here. But another part of him rebelled just as strongly, wishing to stay by her side. He stood torn between his two desires. He knew he would currupt her, mire her with his own truths. He was just such a monster. 

She watched the shadows flit across his eyes."Is it the nightmares?" She cautiously pressed at his silence. He looked at her in surprise. "Duo told me about them. He says that you hardly sleep anymore." 

So he had told her, he thought angrily. She was not to become involved with his own demons. But she did not know exactly what he dreamt about. Watching her he saw her eyes glisten softly in the moonlight. She was so pure, so innocent and trusting. How could he tell her? How could he tell her of all the horrors that haunted him in his dreams. And yet the truth was- that they were not all dreams. Her trust in him was wholly misplaced. And his confession would shatter it beyond repair. He'd rather see her as she was now than to feel the harsh brush of the disgusted rejection that he knew would come. He could not bear to have the one person whose gentle gaze, that even for an instance, had allowed him to believe, that he was still even remotely human. To see her look at him with such horror filled eyes... He couldn't finish the thought. His silence was the best protection for the both of them. 

"I should go." His tone sounded as if he was pronouncing a sentence. 

Relena watched him , her worry spiking to knew levels. He was going to leave. His tone hinting that it might even be forever. Her heart pulled at her, she couldn't let him go. Not this time. Not when he so obviously needed someone. A year ago. she had let him go then, thinking that he had needed some space to figure things out for himself. Now, she regretted not seeing him sooner. But duty had interfered, not leaving her the time to seek out the wayward pilot who held the other half of her heart. Even though she knew she would again be called to duty, this time she was determined to find a way to help him no matter how long it took. If he would only allow her... 

"Heero..." She began reaching out to touch his arm. He stiffened suddenly his eyes intent and dangerous. She felt an unusual twinge of fear thrill through her at his reaction, until she realized that his attention was no longer on her, but elsewhere. 

"Get down!" He snapped bare seconds before she felt the splatter of bright red blood and her world dissolved into a confusing whirl of shadows and brick as she felt herself falling. The quiet night shattered then, filling with the violent sound of gunfire. 

TBC... 

Please review. I'll try to update every 1-2 weeks. If there are any delays check my author's page for info. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

At the very same moment that Relena had touched him, he heard the slight click of a safety being switched off. He immediately tensed reverting back to soldier mode, all senses alert. "Get down!" He shouted as he simultaneously pushing her to the ground, but not before he felt the familiar wet feeling splash across his arm and neck. _Blood_. He identified it easily without even having to look. He heard a short startled cry in his ear and then its abrupt stop, Relena's air going out in a whoosh as she impacted hard with the ground. Heero landed heavily on top of her, shielding her with his body. He tried to find the location of the shooter, but unfortunately when they had fallen his back had been turned to the perpetrator and he could not gauge his aim. Unable to leave Relena unprotected, he was forced to think of escape first. Spying a place he quickly began rolling them over aiming for a short wall , that he deemed would provide them with protection for a time. He could only blindly hope that they would reach the end in safety. He flinched as one bullet zinged past his ear and felt Relena's arm tighten around him harder in near panic. When they were close enough, he grabbed Relena shoving her behind the wall. He followed her quickly, finally yanking a hidden gun from his waistband as he did so. He spared a quick glance at the girl beside him still struggling to catch her breath. 

"Are you alright?" He asked. 

She looked down shakily suddenly realizing that she had blood all down her arm from a gunshot wound. She moved her arm slightly experimentally wincing as she did so. " I don't think its too bad." Heero nodded slightly in relief , cautiously he peered around the side. He ducked back quickly, when the shots returned again. The trajectory was different he noticed. _He is on_ _the move_, he thought. He listened intent for a moment. He could hear the rustle of tree leaves in the woods across the way. He again looked at Relena quickly coming to a decision. "Stay here." He ordered, trusting that the other pilots would be there soon. 

"Heero..." She made a move to stop him. "Heero wait!" She called after him desperately, but it was too late, he left at a run. She tried to push herself up to go after him, but her injured arm protested and she fell back with a cry. She clamped down on her arm trying to stop the bleeding all the while praying that Heero would come back okay. She had faith in him, but she knew that right now he was not in his right state of mind and combined with the lack of sleep he could make a critical error. She was so intent in her worry that she didn't hear anyone come up behind her, until a hand landed on her shoulder. She panicked jumping violently away from the touch. 

"Shhh, it's alright." Quatre said quickly. "It's me." Relena turned towards him sighing in relief. "You're safe" she leaned into him for a moment. 

"Quatre..." 

"What happened?" Duo asked worriedly. "Where's Heero?" 

***************** 

Heero sprinted across the yard, only slowing when he reached the tree line beyond. He stood for a moment at the side of a tree, gun pointed before him. His breath ran harshly through his lungs and his heart continuing to beat as twice the pace that his feet had. His eyes and ears flitted about searching for his quarry. As he picked up the distant crash of running feet, he sprung back into action intent on his quarry. Upon, entering the woods, he felt himself immediately being swallowed up by the confining rows of trees. Pale moonlight strained down through the tiny cracks in the canopy illuminating the small thin tree trunks in a morbid caricature of large skeletal bones. The forest loomed empty around him as cold and empty as death. Suppressing a shiver, Heero pressed on. The atmosphere around him distracted him reminding him too much of his worst nightmares. Heero ducked beneath a overhanging branch almost too late, berating himself at allowing himself to be distracted. He would not be taken over by baseless fears. With a new resolve, he put on an extra burst of speed then , running lightly through the undergrowth. His gaze sharpened as he saw his first flicker of movement a head of him. He suddenly tripped on some unnoticed object, having to catch himself on a tree to keep from falling.He realized it was a hidden root. It took barely a moment for him to untangle his foot, but when he glanced up again his quarry was gone and all around him was silent. He held perfectly still his gun out before him, straining his ears for some telltale sign of the man's whereabouts. He automatically focused himself on calming his breathing. Unease settled in his heart like a stone, though he knew not where the perpetrator was, he was quite confident that opposite was not true. 

The man smiled enjoying this.He had him just where he wanted him. He stalked a little closer, his feet as silent as his intent was deadly. Circling around to the other side, he threw a rock in the opposite direction. He watched as Heero swerved towards his decoy and took a hesitant step forward. He shifted his foot slightly as he fired. 

That was all Heero had needed. He flinched away from the bullet at the last second, the bullet intended for his heart merely grazing his side. In a moment of rage, the man cursed forgetting to be quiet. Before he could correct his error, he felt the hot burn of a bullet as it whizzed by grazing his face. He staggered back slightly more from shock than from actual pain. His gloved hand shakily touching the streak of blood on his face. Nearly panicking he forced himself into a run as another shot whizzed by lodging itself into a nearby tree. He twisted firing back. 

Heero followed sprinting through the trees, encouraged now that his target was insight. He quickly ducked behind a tree again as the other man fired several bullets at him. He winced slightly as a ricocheted bullet grazed his leg causing him to slow slightly, allowing the man to gain a short distance before turning a corner. Heero followed slowing as he came to the peak where the ground dropped off., intending to spot him.. A shot fired just as he crested it hitting a branch just above him. With a loud crack it separated from the tree trunk in a rain of sawdust hitting him in the face and chest. The gun was knocked from his hand and he teetered precariously on the edge for a moment desperately trying to grab onto something to balance himself. However, that was not to be and he lost all equilibrium and tumbled over the side falling several feet. He let out a soft grunt as he landed in an ungraceful heap on the forest floor. He struggled up to his knees blinking blood from his eyes slightly dazed. He stiffened when he heard the crunch of footsteps approaching. He glanced around quickly for his gun. With a feeling of relief, he picked it up. Aiming it at the dark clad figure before him, he pulled the trigger. The chamber rang empty. 

The man resume his approach when he realized his prey was out of bullets. A sickening satisfied smile begining to form on his lips, he stopped a few feet away from Heero. His eyes gazed down upon him as cold as glacial ice. The dark clad man loomed over him like the personification of death . A chilling hollow laugh suddenly echoed from his lips. And Heero felt his insides freeze as he gazed up unable to look a way from his fate. He merely knelt there awaiting the moment, when death would finally choose to strike him down once and for all. As if in slow motion, the gun was slowly raised and aimed towards him. 

TBC... 

Teehee. Aren't Cliffhangers fun?! eg Please review. Until next time....... 


	4. Chapter 4

Wing: You'll be getting some clues to those question in the next two chapters. 

Bibliomaniac: As for who, he's after- I'm deliberately keeping that ambiguous.:) The next two chapters will be kind of a lull before another storm. All character and plot development. Sorry action fans you'll just have to wait. :) 

**To ALL**: I am so so sorry. I had no intention of keeping you waiting so long. Can you forgive me? Life just got so hectic and try as I might I'm only just now finding time to write. 

Chapter 4 

The man stood over Heero his gun aimed directly at him. Heero watched as if in slow motion as his finger started to squeeze the trigger. 

"Heero!!"the urgent cry slashed through the intense night startling the man and knocking Heero out of his trance. Heero recovered first instinct kicking in sweeping his leg out upending the other man. Heero immediately reached out for him, but was knocked away as the gun was brought down hard against his head. He reeled to the side. With another kick, the man wiggled out from under him gaining his feet. He paused before his downed opponent before running away. A few moments later, Trowa broke through the trees, Duo and Wufie close behind. Trowa paused a moment, but Duo waved him onward as he knelt down to Heero trying to get a good look at him. 

"This looks pretty bad." Duo commented as he probed the cut on his friend's head. Heero bit back a hiss as Duo's gentle touch caused more pain. He forcefully pushed back Duo's hand grinding his teeth as he struggled to get to his feet. "You're overdoing it again." Duo admonished. "Why don't you take a moment to recover first. Trowa and Wufie can handle it." 

Heero startled to shake his head, but abruptly stopped when the trees started to blur into a confusing swirls of green and grays. Taking a steadying breath, Heero forced himself to his feet leaving a sighing Duo with no other choice, but to follow. 

They had not gone far when they noticed tendrils of fog snaking towards them .Threading and curling through the long thin trees. Frowning they slowed and stepped more carefully. The fog continued to get thicker and thicker as they progressed. Both Heero and Duo were forced to squint as the the thickening mist started to irritate their eyes making them water. When it got too thick to see the trees beyond they stopped all together. Duo saw the dark outline first. Motioning to Heero he raised his gun. Heero tensed ready to spring into action at the slightest notice. The figure stumbled oddly as if it were drunk. Heero could hear sporadic fits of coughing. Unsure of the identity of the person. They both remained silent as to alert him to their presence. The man clumsily stumbled out of the mist. Duo tightened his finger on the gun as Heero tensed to spring- 

"Wait! It's me." Duo let out a large sigh of relief. 

"Don't do that!" Duo admonished lowering his gun. 

"What happened? Where's Wufie?" Heero asked urgently. 

"The guy dropped a canister of some sort. Wufie..he went after him. I doubt he'll find him though. The mist is even denser further out. Our best bet is to just wait it out, until the mists clear. There might be clues." 

Heero walked closer to the mist his eyes intense as if trying to see through the barrier that separated him from the sniper. 

"Heero." Duo called his tone filled with unspoken caution. Heero stopped, clenching his fists in frustration knowing Duo was right. They had to wait. 

"Come on Buddy, you're bleeding all over your rental suit. " 

****************** 

Relena looked up sharply as the door opened. 

"Relena, hold still." Sally admonished as she finished bandaging her arm. Relena wasn't listening though as she gazed at the knew arrivals, one in particular. He looked rather horrible right then with bruises, cuts, and smears of blood down his face. To her, it was the most beautiful sight that she could hope to see. He had come back alive and relatively unharmed. His eyes met hers for a moment and she could see a relief that mirrored hers in his eyes. 

Sally clucked her tongue. "Sit down Heero before you fall down. As soon as I finish her you're next." 

Anticipating Heero's response, Duo decided to intervene, pushing him down into a chair himself. Duo smiled unfazed, as he was predictably rewarded with one of Heero's trademark glares.Hilde wishing to keep her boyfriend in one piece quickly hauled him a safe distance away. 

Sally finished tying the knot on Relena's bandage before gathering her stuff and sitting next to Heero. She got out antiseptic and got to work. 

Wufie entered a short time after. All eyes turned to him expectantly. He shook his head."We were able to clear out the fog, but as you can guess by that time he was no where around. I've got some guys going over it with a fine tooth comb, but there's no evidence yet. The gas canister's clean. No prints or anything. Same with the sniper rifle he left behind. They both look to be street made. Untraceable. Two guards were found unconscious." 

"Did they see anything?" Quatre asked. 

"No, they were surprised from behind." The disgust was obvious in his tone. 

"Miss Relena," Noin said" We'll need to get you to someplace safe until all this is over." 

But Relena was already shaking her head before she had even finished the sentence. 

"This obviously has to do with your stance in the upcoming meeting..." 

"And that's precisely why I won't hide. This is important I am willing to risk my life for it. 

"That guy came pretty close this time. Need I remind you." Sally purposely gestured at her bandaged arm. But one look at Relena'a stubborn features and they all knew they had once again lost the argument. Sally in her frustration unintentionally probed too hard on the large cut on Heero's head, but though she knew it must have caused him a lot of pain not one wrinkle marred his battered face. _So Stubborn_! It shouldn't surprise her that Relena was just as stubborn as Heero after all it was him that she had learned it from. Self-sacrificing to a fault. She sighed. 

"We need to prepare a security detail then. Those guys are pathetic." Wufie stated with his usual haughtiness. 

"I'll do it." Heero spoke up suddenly. 

"I thought you were leaving."Relena couldn't help asking. 

"You need someone with experience to coordinate the security detail. I'm staying until these meetings are over that's all." 

It was a dim hope, but one Relena fully intended to take advantage of. 

TBC... 

Again, I am so so so sorry for the delay. Apologies on the quality. I did this in a rush and I know it shows. Next two chapters which I'll be at the same time and will be much better. Until then... Next chapter Meet Joe Average...er I'm mean our mystery man. He finally gets a name! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Angela sat by the fire reading a book. A warm fire burned in the hearth a short distance away, occasionally casting shadows across her smooth face accentuating the smalls signs of worry hidden there. She glanced up at the clock again. Sighing as her worry deepened. She resolutely returned to her book and attempted to read the same paragraph over yet again. Just as she was about to give up the whole pretense, she heard the soft click of the front door. She listened intently to the sound of the familiar feet as they tread upon the wooden floor. Noting when the steps paused ever so slightly as they turned the corner, then resumed its slightly unsteady gait to the sofa where she lay. Her frowned deepened, her worry slowly dissolving into something else."You're late." She accused. 

"I know. I know." The decidedly male voice sighed. "I'm sorry honey." He leant down to kiss her, but she turned away at the last moment obviously angry with him. 

"Don't honey me. You've been drinking again." She accused her eyes flashing. "You're bleeding too." She gestured at the long cut that marred his left cheek. "Geez Daniel, were you in a fighting as well?" 

She watched him expectantly as he put a hand to his bleeding cheek and an unreadable expression flickered across his face. The firelight reflected oddly in his suddenly clouded eyes for a moment before he seemingly returned to himself. "No...I mean sorta..I...can explain..." She crossed her arms then with a -this-better-be-good look. 

Daniel inwardly panicked. _ What in the world can I tell her? I expected this to be over and be back home hours ago_. _Long before she even had time to worry. _ He cursed himself for not preparing in advance, but he had been so distracted by his failure. He glanced up at her. He couldn't dare tell her the truth. He didn't want her involved in any of this. The justice system could not help him in this matter, so it was his task alone to finish. Besides he was afraid she wouldn't understand his reasons or worse yet, trying to stop him. 

"Daniel." Her demanding tone finally dragging his attention back to her. "Daniel, what is with you lately? You're always moody this time of year, but this...this is different somehow. You've barely said a word to me in days and you've started drinking again." He hadn't drank in almost a year. Something must have really upset him for him to break his promise to her. She was use to his moods and self-abusing habits. He hadn't quite stopped smoking, but he had finally quit drinking for her. He was such a nice and loving man. She loved him so dearly, but at times he would become moody and withdraw into himself. She wished she had known him to before, the happy child that he had been before the tragic accident. She couldn't imagine sometimes the terrible things that still so frequently haunted his thoughts never giving him the peace that she knew he deserved. "Talk to me." She pleaded with all the concern and love in her heart. 

Daniel's eyes widened in surprise not having realized that his preoccupation had been so obvious. It pained him to know that he was the cause of the worry marks that marred her beautiful face. A wave of guilt passed through him and he knew that he would have to tell her the truth or at least part of it. In a few days time, it would all be over and he would finally be at peace. Justice wound have at long last finally be done and he would never lie to her again. With this resolved, he began to speak. 

"It was recently discovered who was responsible for all that destruction all those years ago. The one who killed..." He broke off suddenly choking on his emotions. Angela put a hand a hand on his arm, her eyes radiating empathy."Her ... Will finally be sentenced in three days." 

"That's great." She said genuinely happy for him. " But why didn't you say anything before.?" 

"I-I didn't know how to tell you." He brushed his hand nervously through his brown hair. 

"Ah... and besides, it'll be a few days before the ah... Sentencing. I thought that I had the few days before I go." 

"You don't want me to go with you?" 

"No. No. "He said quickly a little to quickly and she looked up at him oddly. "Angela. Honey, this is just something that I have to do alone." 

"Ah...okay." She said giving him an uncertain look. His words had seemed honest enough, but there was something in his tone that niggled at her seeming wrong somehow. 

"I'll be okay." He reassured her, pulling her into his arms before she could contemplate any longer. "I only want to make sure that this gets done right. Then I'll come back to you." She looked up into his eyes and dismissing her worries sinking back into his embrace. Behind them, a log popped and crackled as it was slowly consumed in the red and white blaze of the fire. 

It wasn't until the day before the meeting that fate granted Heero and Relena a moment to find peace between them... 

It was almost evening , when Heero chanced to find her alone. The golden sun was sinking towards the distant horizon. Red and Gold strands of brilliance fought valiantly against the deep blue of the encroaching night. Relena sat alone on a bench amid the day's final battle with night. Her eyes closed and her head tilted slightly as she reveled in the still warm rays of the sun. She didn't turn or speak, but he sensed that she was already aware of his presence. As he stood there uncertain a thousand thoughts whirled through his mind then, demanding to be let out. After a moment, with resolve he stubbornly he thrust them back determined to keep to old habits. "Relena, you shouldn't be out here alone." He said simply. 

Still not turning, her voice floated back to him. Her tone quiet as if trying to preserve the moment. "Come, sit beside me." 

Heero hesitated only a moment considering, but knowing that she could be just as stubborn as he, he decided to obey. Relena opened her eyes smiling briefly at him as he took a seat beside her. "See that wasn't so hard." She turned back to the setting sun. "Beautiful isn't it?" 

Heero looked at the red and gold colors that highlighted the darkening sky. But where Relena could see beauty, he could only see blood and violence. 

"It seems like the only way I can ever get you to see me is when my life is in danger. "The softest of sighs passed through her lips, her empty hand played with the wood of the bench. "I do wish it could be different. But I guess that's something we'll always have in common. " At Heero's questioning look, she continued. 

"The danger. The constant line of life and death we teeter on each day. The sacrifices we do each day to make a better world." 

"No." The harshness of his tone surprised her. "Do not equate yourself to me. You are so much nobler. You sacrifice yourself. I sacrifice people. I kill people Relena. I've killed so many. Men. Women. It made no difference. I took their lives, ripped their existence away leaving their families with nothing..." 

"But Heero, there was a war on. As a soldier, you had to fight..." 

"You don't believe that. You didn't have to see that. You didn't have to feel their life's blood stain your hands. You didn't have to see the reflection of your image in their terror filled eyes. I am the monster the last person they saw before they breathed their last strangled breath and went to the hell that I sent them. " He clenched his hand upon the wood of the bench as if trying to pull back all the phantoms that he had brutally ripped from life. Relena watched him silently unable to bring herself to interrupt just yet. Sensing that this was something that he had long since needed to get out. He continued on in his fixed trance, pulling her with him showing her with renewed sight the nightmarish details that had for too long been apart of the life he had led. At each detail, Relena grew paler and paler, feeling increasing ill at each grotesque description, but willing herself to listen, to understand for Heero's sake. Finally, he halted jerking back to the present with a snap, when Relena reached out grasping his hand. In surprise and more than a little guilt, Heero hesitantly looked up into her pale face. Knowing that he had gone to far, told her too much he expected to see horror and disgust, but was again both surprised and puzzled to see only a deep sadness. "Oh Heero... It is terrible that you had to go through all that. I can only imagine what it must have been like for you." His face for the first time revealed his bafflement. She was crying- for him? All the horrid truths he had laid before her and she still cared? He tentatively reached out brushing a sparkling tear from her soft wet cheek. He looked at it as if in fascination like a child seeing a shiny crystal for the first time. The dying sun caressed it with its rays causing it to sparkle all the more brilliantly shimmering almost like a diamond. 

"How could you..." Relena gently placed a finger upon his lips. 

"There's nothing to forgive. " 

But Heero, found that he could not accept her words. " All my life there's only been one Reason. One purpose, that I was created for..." 

"Heero, you are not some machine...you are so much more than that." 

"If that were true, then tell me." His eyes were for the first time completely open and vulnerable. "Why can I not cry? You shed tears so easily, but _I _ did those things to those people and I cannot even shed one tear for any of them. If I am truly human, why can I not even do this one simple thing? Am I that heartless?" 

Relena's heart ached for him. The emotion she saw in him was so strong and turbulent she could barely look into his eyes. And he thought that he was heartless? She frantically searched for words to convince him. "The fact that you ask these questions is enough for me. I could only love a man, as I do you Heero." 

He looked at her then. Emotions once again flitted past his eyes. She watched each one chased the other other across his face, first fear, then pain and oddly guilt, streaked through with confusion. Then quicker than the blink of an eye, the cold emotionless mask sealed itself back into place and he rose to leave. "Heero?" She called to him, but he did not answer. He glanced at her once more before turning from her walking back towards the house. Unbidden tears sprung once more in her eyes as she watched him go realizing that she had once more lost him. Behind her the sun gave one last desperate flare as it sunk below the horizon and swallowed up. 

TBC... 

Man, this was so hard to write it was ridiculous. It kept wanting go in every direction than the one that I wanted. Stay tuned for Chapter 6...Clues. To be posted extremely soon, like within the next 24 hours. Until, then please review and tell me what you think. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

He stood all alone in the empty dark street. The unnatural silence pressing in upon him filling him with dread and foreboding. Dark clouds rolled across the sky swallowing up all traces of escaping light. The ominous wind wailed mournfully in his ear as it swept by caressing his body with its cold embrace. Only one sound pierced the suffocation and its utterance seared deep into his very soul, sending his heart into a horrified panic. 

"Danny!" He frantically turned at the sound of the desperate scream. 

"Oh my god! No!" His eyes were huge with naked fear. His heart now pounding so hard he could hear the heavy drumbeats in his ears. His legs had leapt into motion long before he had even noticed the motion, his footsteps echoing hollowly on the cold dark blacktop.But he knew he would never be fast enough. She was too far away, always too far away... 

The ground trembled violently then, sending him stumbling. The seemingly solid ground began to heave and crack as the sky exploded in a pure brilliance of yellow and macabre red. 

"Danny!!!" The terrified scream rose in such shrill intensity, that he thought he would shatter with it. No one could hear that horrific sound and ever be the same again. The sound was abruptly cut off and smothered by the deafening roar of brick and metal and the whoosh of an ever growing impenetrable wall of dust and ash. 

The sheer force of the eruption knocked him painfully to the ground. His hand frantically extended as if by sheer willpower he could finally reach her and somehow undo what was done. He slowly clenched his hand knowing he has failed. 

"NOOOOOOOOO!" 

Daniel bolted upright, breathing harshly. Sweat coating his brow. He blinked trying to dispel the images from his dream, his memory. Overcome with the grief and guilt that would never leave his broken heart, he shakily put his head into his hands and cried. 

Heero awoke with a start a silent scream on his lips. His heart pounding in his chest. Fragmented images flitted past his mind's eye, too fast for him to completely grasp or comprehend. Only the cold terror and dread still lay in his heart like a cold dead weight. Lightening struck outside and he uncharacteristically jumped, for the first time realizing his surroundings. He was inside the safe house sitting in a chair outside of Relena's bedroom, just like he had for the past two nights. His need for rest had apparently kicked in and he had finally fell asleep. He tried harder to remember what had caused his nightmare, but even now the memory of it flitted teasingly away from his grasp, crumbling and blowing away like old dried leaves in a autumn wind. Only the emotions that it had invoked remained strong. All that remained was feelings were fear, panic and-loss. Yes, loss of someone close to him... The thunder crashed again, and he heard a small sound coming from inside the room. Still disoriented and slightly on edge, he was instantly up twisting the knob. His sweaty palm slipping slightly on the knob. 

He quietly entered the room. His eyes instantly scanning the room for intruders. Finding none, his eyes swept to the bed.... He froze his eyes wide in immobilizing shock. 

He saw her there her body completely still. Dead. He knew it with such certainty. Her body lay twisted slightly. Her blonde hair strewn out messily around her obscuring part of her young face. Dark blood pooled in the deep recesses of the mattress. The words 'Not again!'. Came unbidden to his traumatized mind. _Because of me...because_... Heero's mind raced in panic. _She..._And then the most miraculous thing happened. The figure on the bed shifted slightly. Startled, Heero blinked. The gruesome nightmarish vision vanishing, leaving only the normal sight of the peacefully sleeping girl. Breathing. Relena was breathing. Lightening flashed again revealing the pools of blood to be merely harmless shadow. _A dream? _For that endless moment it had felt so real. The sight almost- familarsomehow. 

He took a shaky breath, convincing himself to move once again, he swiftly walked over to the side of the bed. He looked down on Relena's sleeping face, memorizing it. With the gentlest of touches, he smoothed a strand of honey-kissed hair from her soft warm face. His hand lingering for a moment longer than necessary as if to confirm that this was indeed truly real. A wrinkle on her brow gradually smoothed out at the touch and the slightest of smiles formed on her lips and it looked to him as she was unconsciously providing reassurancethat everything was indeed all right. A ghost of the slightest smile briefly graced his features at that. For a time, he simply watched her breath unable to tear his gaze away from her lest the she fade away. Gradually, he calmed and chastising himself for letting himself to being so easily deceived. With one last glance, he left the room. __

__ Needing some air and knowing that he would not be going back to sleep now, he walked out into the hall, and opened a window to let a cool breeze in. Outside the lightening streaked across the sky in jagged patterns, before it eventually struck the ground with a snap. He stood there watching, hands resting upon the sill. A drop of water fell upon his dry cheek sliding done leaving a impression of false tear tracks. More raindrops followed, and he stood there watching as the world was drenched in hushed sadness. 

TBC... 

Hope that didn't turn out too weird. Thanks for reading, please review. Hopefully, some of you are still with me. Okay next chapter is halfway done. More action, more suspense and further explanations ahead. Next chapter... The Meeting. 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all your encouraging reviews, I was a little worried about them when I wrote them, but I feel much better now! :D You guys are the greatest!! Huggles everyone. 

-How many chapters left..uhm probably 5 or 6ish I'd say. Still got some revelations coming up (Yeah, I know ya'll are probably saying finally!), a surprises or two and flashbacks ahead. 

-Yes and no, the title was originally part of a future flashback scene, but I don't know... It somehow wound up here too. I guess you could call Ch 6 sorta of an echo of that original scene. Hmm I wonder if I 'm making any sense. :P 

-The reference to "her" in the previous chapter is not Relena, but to the person that Daniel lost. 

-I see some very good guesses, some of them really close. Two more chapters to go til then... 

Notes: Well this chapter is going to bounce around pov's quite a lot. There just no way around it. So POV's will be separated by "" and since Ffnet doesn't allow astericks or any other sign anymore grr... Dialogue spoken through comms will use "'blahblah "'. Okay, I've babbled enough on to the story... 

Chapter 7 

Relena stepped out of the car shading her soft blue eyes against the afternoon's harsh glare. The sun had risen bright and fierce that morning, beating back the night's rain clouds sending them all fleeing to leave an empty sky. With no clouds, the sun's heat beat down mercilessly to all who walked beneath it. Relena hurried across the walkway glad for once to escape out of the hot day and into the cooler air inside of the building.. 

Heero, as usual showing no outward signs of discomfort, quickly walked beside her. Occasionally he glanced around looking for signs of danger. A short distance away, Noin stood straightened things out with one of the security personnel, while the preventers crowded into the building. 

A short time later, Heero found himself standing at attention along the back wall of the large room, a short distance from where Relena sat. He watched the man to her left gestulate wildly as he pressed some point that he felt needed to be decided upon. Heero had only been listening with half an ear. But when Relena had stood, he had found his attention drifting towards her. Relena almost always spoke with a calm voice, but at times like this there was no denying the passion that also laced her words. He doubted that she ever fully realized how much her passion and bare honest truly affected people. She was a quality so rare in this corrupted world. She was a child among so many aged men, and yet every bit there equal. It was just another thing about her that fascinated him. Even right from the start when he had first met her, no matter how much he had threatened her. No matter how terrified she had become at the ever increasing chaos all around her, she had never backed down or run away. Fierce and passionate as any soldier and yet so kind and gentle. It was a dichotomy that he had a hard time understanding. 

Heero broke off his musings suddenly as a particularly strong wave of uneasiness had passed through his consciousness. As a soldier, he had been taught to hone his senses not just to threats from the sound of a gun being cocked or the sound of approaching footsteps, but also more subtler signs, like dangerous intentions on the wind. He had been feeling it for a while now. And as the minutes passed by, he could feel it drawing uncomfortably nearer. The entire building seemed to tense as if it was also aware of its presence. The walls increasingly began to seem too close and the air far too warm and thin. But whatever it was, he still could not see it. At the moment it remained only a feeling and he could find no source for it. The one thing that he did at least know was that it wasn't in the room. The threat was definitely outside-somewhere. He found himself minutely clenching his hand over his side arm in repressed frustration, unused to the role of bodyguard. He itched to go and seek the danger out, but he knew he couldn't leave Relena not when he did not know what threatened her. He forced himself to patience knowing the only thing he could do was trust the preventers and wait... 

Noin waited for Duo to answer his comm. "Anything Duo?" She asked. 

'"Nope. Alls clear here babe. I'm going to check the next level up. You know just in case I missed something. Hey, you want me to bring you some snacks. Looks like someone has a fridge up here."' 

"Duo." Noin warned. 

'"Okay. Okay. None for you."' Duo clicked off before she could come up with a reply. 

"One of the best pilots I've ever seen, but sometimes he's just such a kid." Noin sat back in her seat. " So far, so good." She said to the young blonde man beside her. Both she had he had retreated to the van across the street, once Noin had finally won entrance from the jerk of a security chief. She eyed the outside monitor as she flipped some switches on a electrical console. It was used to connect to all the preventers and pilots in the field. She was just going to go through the roll call again, when she glanced over questionally. "Quatre?" 

Beside her, Quatre had suddenly clenched his hand over his heart, his face contorted as if in pain. "This is wrong." He mumbled his eyes glazed and distant as if he were trying to see something unseen. "Somethings...is wrong." 

"What do you mean?" She asked anxiously. 

"I can feel it...anticipation...pain...guilt." 

Noin did not laugh him off or dismiss him. "Your space heart." She had seen this happen many times before and she knew not to doubt his intuitions as delusions. She could never explain it but somehow he was attuned to the world and its peoples. The multitudes of emotions and feelings that encompassed the human condition, he could somehow feel as easily as his own.. She also knew that for whatever reason, that there were some people he could sense stronger than others. "Is it coming from one of the pilots?" She guessed, knowing how stronger the bond was between the pilots. But Quatre shook his head, surprising her. 

"No, not exactly. Not from...towards, I think. I've-I've felt it before... At the party though not as strongly . He drew in his breath, his voice barely above a whisper " No, not one of us, but close." 

Trowa calmly walked down the empty lower halls, his feet treading lightly on the stone marble floor. A gun was held firmly in his hand. His lean body projected deceptive ease as he searched the lower rooms one by one. He had just entered a storage room when Quatre's voice sounded over his comm. '"Have you found anything Trowa?"' 

He continued to scan the area as his left hand lifted to tap his comm. "No, its been clear so far. Perphaps..." He frowned abruptly breaking off. The room was filled with old furniture and machines and other items either out of use or in need of repair. The amount of dust that layered the room, indicated that the room was rarely used. He had just used his gun hand to remove a particularly thick cobweb out of his way, the thick hairy tendril landing on the floor when he noticed the footprint. Realizing that it was not his, he followed the direction that the foot appeared to have headed. When he came to an upturned table, his frown deepened as he noted the suspiciously clean spot on it. '"Trowa?"' 

"Give me a minute." He put his gun in its holster, and began pulling and tossing things out of his way. When he removed the last object he couldn't help the curse that escaped his lips. 

'"Trowa, what is it?"' 

"Quatre, get everybody out of here _now_. And get Duo down here" though the words were calmly said there was no mistaking his urgency. His ears were filled with static for a moment as Quatre hurriedly conversed with Noin. 

The comm snapped back on.'"Trowa?"' 

"It's a bomb, Quatre." 

Heero mentally cursed as Trowa's news was relayed to him. He was immediately beside Relena pulling her out of her chair. He quickly alerted those present of the need to evacuate the premises. Before objections could be made, several security personnel came in supporting his claim. The security personnel explained that there was a fire and that the dignitaries were to calmly file out and to get into the elevators. 

Relena frowned at that. "Heero, its not really a fire is it. What's going on?" 

Heero spared the others a glance before answering, lowering his voice to a whisper. "Trowa's found a bomb in the lower storage room." 

"What?!" Relena gasped hurriedly covering her mouth, as to not cause a panic. 

Heero touched his ear piece. "Is it on a timer?" He asked. ":How much time is left?" 

There was a pause before Trowa answered. '"Not sure exactly. But I'd estimate...maybe little less than two minutes."' At Trowa's answer, Heero's face set into a grim line. _Not enough time. _The odds were very unlikely that they would be able to evacuate everyone in time.He'd have to find another way to get her out of there. 

"How much time?" Relena asked anxiously, not having heard Trowa's reply. 

"Not nearly enough." Was all Heero mumbled as he turned his attention inward. His professionally trained mind quickly accessed the blueprints that he had memorized shortly before arriving at the meeting hall. In bare seconds, he had ran through various scenarios and possible venues of escape. Once his route was determined he grabbed Relena's wrist, the suddenness of it making her jump slightly as she looked up questionally. "Follow me." 

Duo ran down the back stairs, his feet so fast he barely touched them as he took them two and sometimes three at a time. His face was set in a frown of concentration as he struggled to keep from falling without decreasing his speed_. Still not fast enough. What I wouldn't give for my gundam_. He thought with grim humor. As luck would have it, he had been at the very top of the building when the urgent call had come to him. About as far as possible as one could get, _and I'm **still** in the double digited floors_! He cursed vehemently in his mind unwilling to spare any breath for it. _Okay, this isn't going to work. What would Heero do?_ _He'd probably try something crazy and utterly insane._ He racked his mind for a solution. His suddenly eyes lit up, when he noticed a large fixture connected to a wall near a door of the stairwell. _Crazy? Definitely insane. Bingo. Now if only I could do this without falling and breaking my neck._ _Then again if I don't get down_ _there I'm going to blow up anyway . So I've got nothing to loose... A whole lot of people are counting on me... Oh hell! Why not?. _He bit his lip as he came to the floor , without missing a beat he ran to the wheel fixture and began to pull out a length of the water hose. Taking a firm grip, he ran to the railing and looked down calculatingly. The half lit stairwell stretched on ominously and he couldn't see the bottom, but if it cut even half of the distance it was worth the risk. The space between was just wide enough to allow him to fit. Not wasting any more time, he climbed onto the railing hoping that the hose would hold long enough under his weight. Then with a prayer upon his lips, he jumped... 

Heero lead Relena unerringly through the labyrinthine halls. Only letting go for the briefest of seconds to shoulder open an emergency door causing the alarm to sound. He grabbed her hand again pulling her through. He then headed down the stairs, Relena hot on his heels. Behind them, the emergency door closed the resulting hollow slam echoing down the seemingly endless empty stairwell. The light fixtures overhead provided only the barest of illuminations. All was quiet except for their loud harsh breathing and the too thumping of their racing feet on the metallic stairway. As they continued their progress down, the air began to feel increasingly hot and oddly thin and she could almost swear that the well was becoming increasingly narrower as they went down. She began to realize that panic was starting to overwhelm her and she forced herself to push it back under control. It wasn't until too late, that she that she was alerted to the fact that she hadn't been paying as enough attention to her feet. The heel of her right foot suddenly caught in a stair groove and she was pitched forward. A surprised and frightened yelp eliciting from her lips. Then she was falling headlong down the stairs... 

At the last moment, Heero had been alerted by her alarmed cry and was able to turn catching her in his strong steadying arms. Her eyes remained wide as her gaze remained downward at what would have been a disastrous fall. Heero steadied her, tilting her head up to break her gaze at the abyss below them. Her startled eyes fixed on his, drawing strength from his sure gaze. With an effort she calmed herself and nodded as if to say she was all right and ready to go on. Heero gave a brief nod in return. This time he took her arm adding his own support as they continued down the stairs. 

Trowa studied the bomb intently. He had taken off the casing easily enough, but he had hesitated at messing with the internal wiring. He was not a stranger to the use of bombs or there setup, but he was unfamiliar with this particular type. It wasn't an official brand and he figured that this job was one that Duo would be best for. "If he ever gets down here." He muttered aloud. 

He wiped his brow, realizing that he was uncharacteristically sweating. If Duo didn't get down here in the next few seconds , then he would have no choice, but to try it himself. Something he was not as confident as he would like to be about. Unfortunately, it was something that was seeming more and more likely. One of the passenger elevators of all luck had gotten stuck between floors. The preventers had finally been able to pry the doors open, but it was going to take the people longer to get out. A lot longer. Time, they didn't have. Cursing again, he reached up to activate his comm to check on Duo's progress, when he finally heard the pounding of running feet reverberating down the empty hall and finally come up behind him. 

"It's about time." Trowa's voice was cross. 

"Hey, I'd like to see you run down the whole length of this building and see how long it takes you." Duo shot back . Still breathing hard from his run, he walked over beside Trowa trying not to limp. 

Trowa let Duo study the contraption for a moment before speaking "Its one of those street setups isn't it?" 

"Yeah, looks like." 

"I thought so. Since you use to make them, I figured that you'd know how to disarm it." 

"Not wanting to be the bearer of bad news, but I don't think I can." 

Relena fervently hoped that they were nearing the bottom, she was getting tired and the stairs seemed so endless that she felt that she wanted to scream in frustration. If there were ever a time that she wished for an elevator it would be this time. She could feel the panic trying to overwhelm her again, but she did not falter this time. She was grateful for Heero's presence in front of her as he dragged her on not giving her a moment's respite. He still had hold of her hand his grip tighter than necessary, as if in fear of loosing her if he let up for a second even though she was only a step behind. They ran on. 

She finally was able to allow herself to subtly relax as she caught a glimpse of a red glow reflected on the upper wall across from her. It had to be light-the light from the emergency exit door! They were finally at the bottom! She saw the barely detectable change in Heero's eyes as she too noticed it. He did not slow though, barely hesitating as he came to it lashing out in one powerful kick. The door flung open slapping loudly against the brick wall behind. They finally stopped their mad dash a short distance away from the building. Relena bent over slightly as her lungs gasped for breath and her heart soared in relief as she realized that they were finally out safe in the open air. 

Down the street, Daniel sat in his car, a satisfied look on his face. He took a slow draw from his cigarette allowing the smoke to fill his mouth completely savoring the heated noxious gas, before slowly released it into the air. He watched the dark gray tendrils spray and dissipate Like the smoke, he couldn't wait until he too would finally be free. Free of the guilt that had filled him to near bursting all those years. A few more seconds and he could finally make up for his wrong and see justice be done to her murderer. Oh, how he missed her still. She could still see her sometimes and the way she looked up to him. He had failed her then, but today he would avenge her. This time he would not fail. He checked the time again before glancing up at the building again in hungry anticipation. His lips curved everso slightly in a dark ironic grin. He would perish the same way that she did. An eye for and eye, the truest justice there was. With a nod of satisfaction, he took another puff of his cigarette, suddenly choking in the next moment as in his surprise the hot tobacco was sucked in too far searing his throat. _No it can't be! It's not fair!_ He squinted harder at the two escaping figures, but there was no mistake. The object of his consuming hate was indeed escaping before his eyes yet again! The flames of rage smoldered to near bursting then. The building force quickly consuming all reason from his mind. It swept through him in burning out waves the pressure almost unbearable. With one violent move he released it lashing out, slamming on the gas... 

"Come. We need to get you someplace safe." Heero said. They were still much too close to the building for his taste. 

"Wait." Relena called stopping. "What about the others? Are they still in there?" 

He shook his head. "I don't know." Unfortunately, his comm had fallen off in the stairwell and he had not wanted to risk going back for it. "We can't risk going back though." He said tugging on her arm. "I have to protect you." 

"Heero..." 

"The other pilots will take care of it. Trust in them." Relena bit her lip glancing back once more before allowing Heero to lead her away. 

They had only gotten a few paces before Heero frowned. A bare second later Relena too noticed the sound of a rapidly approaching car. She slowed turning freezing in shock as the car sped towards them obviously intent on running them down. 

"Run!" Heero's command snapped like a whip bringing her out of her shock and urging her to action. They ran down the alley, the car following closely on their heels. 

TBC... 

Till next time, please review and tell me what you think. 


	8. Chapter 8

Genki no Yuuki- You'll find a little about whats up with Heero in Chapter 9 and pretty much everything in Chapter 10- tentatively called Memories and Rejections. 

Wing- LOL. So funny you should mention that. eg 

Chapter 8 

"What do you mean you can't? You said you use to make them." 

"Yeah, I did. I use to _make_ them. Taking them apart again is quite a different thing. Besides, you see this..." He indicated a junction of wires and screws. " and this. This is some new setup. I have no idea what kind of nut this guy was to jerryrig(sp?) this like that. I'd only be guessing." 

"Then guess away then." Duo shot him an incredulous look. "Look Duo, there's less than a minute left. There's no bomb squad and there are still people upstairs. We are there only hope. And I think that even your "guesses" would still be better than mine." 

Duo looked doubtful for another moment, before his face hardened into an expression of determination. "Shit, why not? Nothing to loose right. Got a pocket knife?" Trowa already had it in hand, with a nod he passed it to him and stepped out of the way as Duo began to disarm the bomb... 

Relena tried not to wince as her bare feet smacked hard on the harsh almost burningly hot blacktop. She had lost her shoes sometime ago, unable to keep a steady pace in heels. Unfortunately although their absence allowed her more speed, it also caused shivers of pain to radiate through her slight frame in steady beats as her feet pounded on the unforgiving ground. Still she could not slow. Her world had long ago narrowed sometime ago, just herself and Heero and the twin beats of agony as her too tired legs pounded in their desperate race. She could hear the engine of the car roaring just behind them, but she dared not turn to see exactly how close. Heero tightened his grip on her arm, dragging her faster. He twisted suddenly, dragging her to the side, he shot at the car. Two bullets zinged through the air blasting through the tinted glass on the driver's side of the car. The car swerved dangerously, slowing slightly. Without waiting Heero led Relena down a side alley, unsure of whether he had hit the driver or not. Though they did not stop, they did slow to a more sane pace to catch their breath. They both remained tense, every nerve on edge as they listened intently, hoping to hear an unmanned car coast harmlessly past. Unfortunately, there was to be no such luck as the car turned the corner after them and the chase began anew. 

"Duo!" Trowa called warningly. The numbers were ticking by way too fast to his liking. 

"Almost got it. Almost got it." Duo repeating his mantra out loud, fervently hoping that it was true. "How much time?" He asked , not bothering to look up. Sweat poured down is face, but he dared not waste time to bother wiping it away. His hand shook ever so slightly as he separated a wire from a jumbled grouping. Annoyed with himself, he tried sucking in a deep calming breath. 

"30 seconds." Trowa announced, his voice also unusually thick with stress. 

"I think this is it. But if it isn't you still have time to get out." 

"I'm not leaving." Trowa said firmly. 

"No, I guess I didn't expect you to." He sighed, but a small smile softened his face. "Okay, here goes..." He drew in a breath. 

"Do it." Duo sliced through the wire. There was a tense moment of silence... That moment was immediately dispersed a second later as the soft chime of the countdown continued. 

"Dammit! I'm missing something." His eyes flew rapidly over the cursed contraption again. 

"It's okay." Trowa comforted. "It didn't go off. At least it means that you're on the right track." 

"Yeah- at least so far." Duo bit his lip. "There must be some kind of backup wire or something. It has to be..." 

"15 seconds." Duo scanned the circuitry again, rapidly going through it wire one by one. "No, not that one. No. No. Not that one either..." 

"10 seconds." 

"Uhmm...maybe..." He had his hand on a purple wire. He quickly double checked the others. 

"8 seconds." 

"Oh hell, why not? I hate the color anyway." Closing his eyes, he slipped the knife through it severing the connection... 

Neither breathed or moved mentally finishing off the count. Trowa was the first to recover letting out a relieved breath. "You did it!" 

Duo opened his eyes. He looked at him disbelievingly. "We're still alive?" Trowa nodded a slight smile on his face. Only then did the panic totally leave his eyes, sitting back on his haunches, he allowed himself to relieve his tension with a loud joyful whoop. 

Relena leapt over a battered box stumbling ackwardly as she landed on her weary abused feet. Heero grimaced, they were both tiring and wouldn't be able to keep up the insane pace much longer. The car would soon overtake them. _I can't loose her. I can't... _He thought. They had to get out of the alley ways. They were currently behind some kind of factory buildings. There were no backdoors to any of the buildings only loading bays that required an electrical connection to lift the entranceways and he had no time to hot wire one. The fire escapes were few and far between and unluckily every one of them was positioned too high out of reach. They were trapped. Heero fired again behind them, doubting he would actually hit anything, but not daring to give up either. He swung them down another alley. Only moments later her realized his horrible mistake. At the end of the alleyway was a dead-end. 

"Oh no!" Relena gasped as she noticed the same thing. The were rapidly coming to the end of the road and it looked like their was going to be no escape or miraculous rescue. Worse even was the fact that the street was also gradually narrowing. Heero twisted shooting again as the car turned behind them. He frantically searched for someway...anyway to get out of the speeding cars path. Almost as if sensing victory, he could sense it gaining on them. As if the driver might have been merely playing with them before. Barely three feet away. He suddenly sharpened his gaze as it fell on a small archway recessed into a building, possibly an entrance. It might be just wide enough to hold a body. With renewed determination, he lead Relena on. One goal focusing in his mind. There would only be one chance. _Almost. Almost...._ At the very edge of recess, Relena right foot fatefully twisted beneath her sending her off balance. Instead of catching her, he went with the motion shoving her roughly into the entrance. Relena barely had time to react as she landed hard on her hands and knees. Instinctively, she pulled her legs inside as the car sped by screeching against the wall as it passed barely an inch from her bare feet. She twisted back around watching in horror as the car continued on heading straight for Heero. 

Heero shot again, this time hitting a tire causing it to spin out of control. He continued running barely slowing at all as he slammed against the wall. His hands frantically scanning for holds on any kind. Only to find none. With steady resolve, he turned back to face the oncoming car. His eyes narrowing, and his legs tensing as he stared at the car in critical calculation. 

From a distance, Relena could only helplessly watch in frozen horror as the car hit... 

The End 

Mwahahha!! Okay just kidding. I meant TBC... Honest .sugary sickeningly sweet innocent smile 

clears throat Okay, as I was saying on to the next chapter...Revelations. And don't forget to review! 


	9. Chapter 9

I know, I know. It's late. So sorry. Thank you all for your patience. This is a longer chappie, I think so hopefully that'll make up for it. 

Chapter 9 

"Heero!!" Relena screamed as the car hit...the wall. She blinked briefly in confusion. He wasn't there. Her heart fluttered with hope. Somehow, Heero had managed to get out of the way in time. Her gaze flitted maniacally around, her eyes squinting under the sun's harsh glare. Sweat dripped off her brow. _There! _She thought drawing a breath, when she spotted him laying on the ground a few feet to the side of the smashed car. She almost laughed in relief, she had seen Heero do some amazing things, but she still could barely believe it. He had somehow managed to jump on the car at the last minute, avoiding what would have been a fatal crash, and instead landing on top of it hitting with brutal, but thankfully not fatal force. He then rolled off the side to lay stunned on the ground. She shook her head fondly. He would never stop surprising her. 

After another few moments, Relena had regained both her breath and composure. Urgently wanting to check on Heero, who hadn't moved yet, she began the long arduous journey to her feet. Biting her lip she forced her shaky legs to hold her weight, as her knees began buckling in exhaustion. Finally wining that battle, she pushed herself away from the entryway intent on reaching Heero's side. Her earlier relief turning once again to worry as she noticed that he still wasn't moving much. 

"Heero?" She called to him, her voice oddly ragged. There was no answer. Her heart constricted. "Heero." She tried again. This time, there was a groan followed by a soft movement. Relieved, she forced herself to quicken her steps. "Heero, I'm coming...ah" she gave a startled cry as she was stopped short, a hard muscular arm reached out wrapping around her from behind and crushed her against a hard chest.. Harsh laughter rang in her ears. "I think it's better, if you stay with me." Relena struggled against his hold in a panic, mind racing. _But how? I thought..._ She looked again at the demolished car. Realization settled on her then, like a heavy weight and inwardly she almost despaired at the unfairness of it all. _Of_ _course_, _he must have jumped out of the car back there, before it crashed!_

Heero was in a world of pain. His escape had been close, too close. His timing had worked out, but his leap hadn't been quite high enough to reach the bottom rung of the retracted fire escape that he had aimed for. Instead his fingers had slid futily along the slick surface of the bottom rung. Unceremoniously, he had fell through the air and landed heavily onto of the car hood, weakly rolling off the hard brutal metal unto the equally brutal blacktop. Lights had flashed before his eyes and darkness had swirled on the edge of his vision when on impact the wind had been knocked out of him. He had rolled to an ackward stop laying limply on the ground unable to move-until now. When he had heard Relena's cry out, Heero had forced his eyes to open, raising his head. Every inch of his body burned, like fire, begging him not to move. But once he saw Relena in the arms of their assailant, he pushed it all away forcing his battered body into a standing position, retrieving his gun on the way. To his dismay, he swayed slightly. Unwilling to show any weakness to his adversary, he determinately ground his teeth together. With practiced precision, he forced his legs to lock into a stable position and his gun arm to stay steady and not waver. Confident of his control once again he faced his opponent. His eyes filled with deadly menace, he glared at the man holding Relena. His right hand clenching the sure weight of a gun in his hand. 

"Uh uh un. Better put that down, if you want her to continue breathing. " Heero merely glared, his eyes alight with cold deadly menace. Daniel returned the look with unbarred hate. 

For many minutes, the two continued there glaring match neither willing to blink or give way. The sun continuing to beat brutally down on them all the while. Sweat poured down tight faces, unnoticed. 

Finally growing impatient with their stalemate, Daniel jabbed the gun barrel hard against Relena's temple. Relena hissed, wincing as the thump reverberated through her skull. "Put it down." He commanded. 

Heero's eyes narrowed. "Why? You'll only shoot her if I do." 

Daniel shook his head. "If you do it now. I promise that I'll spare her." Heero cocked his head obviously confused. "It's you, I want." 

Heero stared at him suspiciously, accessing him. He was surprised that he could detect no falsehood in either his voice, nor manner. He relaxed his stance everso slightly. 

"Don't do it Heero." Relena cried out in alarm. She would have said more, but was force to break off as the gun again jabbed against her head. 

Heero had tensed up again immediately at that. His glare growing unbelievably colder. "If you hurt her again, you will be dead in the next moment." Daniel frowned, not out of fear, but his own confusion. Questions arose in his mind, but he forcefully put them away. It was irrelevant to what he had to do now. "You don't wish to see her hurt. Then throw down your gun." 

Heero bit his lip, accessing his option. In truth he had none. He had already run the possible scenarios through his mind. The assailant was effectively holding Relena as a body shield. There were no obvious openings for Heero to target. The only target left was his head, but it would be too risky to attempt. He knew that a bullet wound to the head often affected the nervous system. The victim could die at the very instant that the bullet entered the skull, but residual charges in his synapses could still fire causing his finger to reflexively squeeze the trigger that was too uncomfortably close to Relena's head. Trapped like she was there was very little chance Relena would avoid the fatal shot. No, there really only was one option. And he hated it with every fiber of his being. 

Heero sent Daniel one more deadly look filled with promise, _if he betrayed him in even_ _the slightest..._ and then-he slowly lowered the gun. He didn't let go yet though. He couldn't. 

Daniel licked his lips. "Okay now. Throw it this way." 

Heero spared a glance at Relena. Relena gazed back her sorrowful eyes begging him not to sacrifice himself for her. One chance, he thought. There was one chance for her to save herself. When he had Heero unarmed and vulnerable there would be a chance that he would let his guard down. He tried to communicate this with his eyes. That when she saw this chance that she was to run, run away and not look back. Her eyes watered as if in understanding. He nodded to her almost imperceptibly encouraging her to be ready. He slowly uncocked his gun and threw it towards Daniel. The heavy metal landed with a loud ringing thud breaking the some the tension. 

Daniel's harsh laughter suddenly rang out again. "Finally!" He took the gun off Relena and pointed it at Heero, his focus going with it . "You don't know how long, I've waited for this." His finger began to press down. 

Fortunately, just as Heero had predicted, Daniel had lowered his guard unconsciously loosening his hold on Relena. Relena didn't waste any time. In a quick act of desperation, she opened her mouth and bit down on his restraining arm-hard. Daniel howled in pain, letting go his hold and instinctively backing away. He glance after Relena's quickly retreating form and then swept immediately back to Heero firing madly. Heero hit the ground rolling. Ignoring the stray bullets flying past his ears and head. Around and around he rolled until with a smack he landed hard against a brick wall breathing hard, his eyes slightly wild. He was trapped. 

Daniel continued his approach swiftly dropping a spent cartridge and replacing it with another. Wincing slightly, Heero pressed himself up further to the wall climbing to a bruised and bleeding knee. Daniel stopped his approach, a short distance away just far enough to prevent Heero from escaping. 

"Tell me." He began his voice dripping with bitter loathing. "How does it feel to be trapped? Alone, helpless, knowing that in a mere moment you'll die with no one to save you?" 

Heero's only answer was a stubborn glare. Angry, that he had been unable to provoke him, he tightened his grip, only to ease up a bare moment later in absolute surprise as his view of his target was blocked. He looked up into the eyes of Relena. 

"No! Don't hurt him." She stood protectively over Heero, her arm spread wide. Her eyes and fierce, and sparkling with unshed tears. 

_ She came back?_ He thought puzzled and more than a little surprised. She stood before her gaze steady and determined. She was a pitiful sight, her dress was torn, her feet bare, and her sweat damped blonde hair looked almost brown. But despite her bedraggled appearance, she projected an air of power and nobility. It was enough to command anyone's attention. He looked into her passion filled eyes. Relena Peacecraft. For the first time, he was forced to truly see her for what she was. Before, she was just an object for his use nothing more than bait.. He had learned of her association with Heero Yuy about a month ago. He had been told that wherever she went that it was almost guaranteed that Heero Yuy would follow ghosting in the shadows. It was the only way to keep track of his elusive quarry. He didn't know why and in truth, he hadn't cared. But now he was curious...why Relena Peacecraft, chief advocate for world peace would associate with such an unrepentant monster? Was she that naive? Or perhaps she pitied him? Or perhaps there was some other reason that she stood by him, willing to risk her own life for his? 

A part of him wanted to know. Perhaps the part that knew that he had to go through her to get to him. Perhaps the same small part that still had doubts. And so he asked. "Why?" 

Relena blinked confused at the question. "Why what?" 

"Why are you protecting him?" 

"I will risk my life, to save any life." 

"Even the life of a murder?" 

"W-what do you mean?" 

"Ah, so he's never told you, has he? Trust me you don't want to protect that beast. Watch out , for he will strike you down when you least expect it. Especially, those he calls friend. There's not a single merciful bone in your whole body, is there Heero Yuy." He spat the name like a curse. 

"Heero, what's he talking about?" Relena turned slightly to look at him. 

"I don't know you. What is it that I've suppose to have done?" Heero said to Daniel. 

"You don't remember her do you? She really was just nothing to." Daniel's anger continued to rise at the omission. "I'm tired of waiting. Get out of the way Miss Peacecraft or I'm taking you down with him." 

With one more questioning glance at Heero she turned back setting her jaw. "I'm not leaving." 

"So be it." His head jerked up as he heard the sound of a chopper approaching. _I'll have to make this quick,_ he thought. A moment later he recoiled in pain as a bullet from the chopper sliced through his hand causing him to drop the gun. He clutched his bleeding hand to his chest gasping in pain. He glance around wildly as warning shots flew past. 

"Stop and put your hands up." 

Daniel ignored them as he painfully picked up his gun. At the same time Wufie and his men were sliding down a rope connected to the hovering chopper. Backing rapidly, he backed to the alcove that Relena had taken cover in earlier and shot the lock disappearing inside the building. Just as Daniel had disappeared from the sight, Wufie and his men had touched down giving chase. 

With a sigh, Relena sagged down to her knees. 

"Are you alright?" Relena nodded numbly. "You?" She asked as she looked at him. To her surprise there was anger in his cobalt blue orbs and his answer was different than what she expected. 

"Don't ever do that again." 

"Heero..." 

"Not for me. Understand." He had almost lost her not just once, but three times. In his exhaustion, he found that he could no longer control the feeling of terror that swept through him. 

Relena, equally as tired and irritable, responded with her own heat. "I make my own decisions. No matter what you say. No matter what you've done. I'm never going to abandon you.And don't think that you can ever make me." 

Heero glared at her, but she wasn't put off. She hadn't backed off when they'd first met, even when he had threatened her very own life. She would be damned if she started now. She stared back at him in defiance. Heero's anger slowly melted away to be replaced by something unreadable. He felt so many things at the moment: frustration that she persisted in endangering her life for him, a relieved warmth that she still believed in him along with its accompanying guilt for feeling any fondness for her at all, but also because now he knew that it was his fault that she had been in any trouble at all. It was true what he had said. He didn't remember meeting Daniel or killing anyone close to him and yet something continued to niggle in his mind, teasing at the edge of his consciousness. He had felt these feelings before ghosting in his dreams and sometimes even into his waking world, but always blurry and in disconnected fragments. 

His musings were broken as a group of cars pulled up and Sally and a group of preventers got out and ran towards them. 

"Hey guys!" Duo looked up waving as Heero and Relena, followed but a slightly disgruntled Sally entered the Preventer Headquarters' main office. 

"Duo! You're alright." Relena exclaimed as she hugged him happily. 

"Yeah," Duo answered with a smile. "It was close, but we made it by two seconds no less. So, " he said looking at Heero. " I heard that you guys got into a fight with a car." 

It had been several hours since the preventers had found them. They had immediately been whisked to the preventer's protected infirmary. On the way, Relena had disclosed everything that she had learned. Noin had taken that information and was compiling it with the evidence at the scene where Heero and Relena had been picked up. Heero had been even more quiet than usual deep in thought. The only time that he had spoken was to request to be released from the infirmary and see what evidence the team had gathered. After a short argument complete with death glares, realizing that there was no way for her to keep him in custody, she grudgingly allowed him to go. Wufie had radioed in earlier that after a long chase they had lost the assailant when he had apparently gotten a ride on some public mode of transportation. Of course, by the time they had backtracked, Daniel was no where to be found. 

"Good news guys." Noin began as all attention quickly riveted towards her. "We've got a hit. I'm pulling up all the information that we've compiled so far now..." She hit a few buttons on the large computer console causing the large sized screen to turn blue for a minute as it uploaded the information. A minute later a picture of a young brown haired man appeared in the middle of the screen. "Okay. Heero, Relena, does this guy look familiar to you?" Both of the addressees eyes had widened in recognition. Heero nodded in affirmation. "Good. Let's see... His name is Daniel Lockheart." Noin began reading his profile frequently pausing and only reading the relevant information aloud. "He currently lives on Colony L3... Married to a Angela Bennett...Washed out of college. Parents.. Deceased. Sister... Also deceased...Grew up in Rakuen circle..." 

Heero's head suddenly jerked up, his eyes wide. Though he hadn't known why, ever since Noin had mentioned Daniel's name, he been feeling a increasing sense of discomfort. Lockheart, the name felt familiar, but like a dream he couldn't quite place it. He still didn't remember ever meeting him. It was alittle disturbing that someone could know things about him, that even he himself didn't know. Lockheart... He suddenly remembered a young girl's voice saying it. His stomach twisted uncomfortably. The young girl's voice, he had heard it before in a dream,hadn't he? He frowned trying to remember, the effort sending a dull pain through his head. Noin continued to go through Daniel's profile. It wasn't until she had mentioned his childhood address, that he had really began to feel something akin to recognition. At the mention of Rakuen circle, his heart had missed a beat and his hands everso slightly began to shake. His mouth suddenly dry, he felt the impulse from somewhere to ask a question, all the while a unfamiliar sense of dread fighting to take him over. He wet his lips, trying and only partly succeeding in keeping his voice steady. "Wait. Y-you said that he had a sister. What exactly happened to her?" Noin looked at him oddly at his uncharacteristic stutter, but decided not to comment as she turned back to the screen, clicking on a link. 

"Uhmm, let's see..." The screen shifted to a picture of a young light haired girl, smiling widely, her eyes a sparkle with light and childish mischief. Looking at the little girl, all the remaining color left his body his blood running ice cold. He gasped. A name suddenly coming to him.S-S_erena?No! It can't be!_ He grabbed his head as a sharp pain ripped through it. Noin unaware of Heero's distress continued reading. "Serena Lockhart. She died at the age of eight years old, poor thing. Hmm, the reports are a little confusing as this happened at night when not many people were out. But apparently, she was in her family's apartment when explosions caused the building to fall down with her inside...No one saw the perpetrator." 

Noin continued on, but Heero was beyond hearing. The pain inside his head had increased till it felt like it was trying to explode out his skull. His heart raced and his breathing had become irregular and ragged. He struggled to hold down unfamiliar panic as he suddenly realized that he couldn't breathe. Still, he refused to let out a sound of his agony. The pain in his head kept increasing until it finally built to a crescendo and then something somewhere in his mind finally snapped. A place somewhere, where he had trapped unwanted memories long ago. Painful memories that he hadn't been able to face years ago were suddenly flowing through his consciousness. Months of repressed sights, sounds, and sensations he suddenly recognized now remembering some of his fragmented dreams. It was in that moment, as he slowly lowered his hands from his head, that everything suddenly came together. Feeling dirty and weak with self-loathing, he now saw the undeniable truth and without being consciously aware of it, he spoke it aloud. 

"I killed her." 

And with those simple words, the previously bustling room settled into an atmosphere of shocked silence. 

TBC... 

Recap, now we know that Daniel was after Heero all along. 

We also know that Heero killed his sister. 

Some of Heero's unsettleness(is that even a word? Eh can't think right now brain dead now ) comes from some of his repressed memories seeping out. 

We don't know the circumstances quite yet. That's for next chapter-Memories and Rejections. 

Oh, and for those starting to wonder-no more freebies for Daniel, he's not getting away again. Next time Heero and Daniel meeting one of them dies (er maybe). 

I had a little trouble writing parts of this chapter and I'm not sure that some parts came out quite like I wanted,so if you guys could tell me how it worked or didn't for you,it would be greatly appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I am merely using its canon and twisting it to my own evil whims. :) 

Author responses at bottom. 

_Italicized text take place in Heero's head._

__

Chapter 10 

"Are you lost?" One small childish voice broke through the maelstrom of his swirling thoughts. Childish laughter followed echoing in his mind, his own and the softer lilting laughter of a little girl. Memories and emotions entertwined weaving patterns of sights, sounds, and warm soft feelings. He looked again into the face of the little girl that he had known so well. For the first time in so many years they were available for him to see and remember... 

_ Heero held his breath, sqenching his small body even further against the hard wall that he hid behind. He listened to the heavy footsteps, the stomping echoing through the hall. He held his breath, little hands pressed against the cold white wall as if he could melt into it. Gradually the sound of footsteps dissipated down the hall and he let his breath out sagging against the wall. He hadn't been detected. He glanced out through a window behind him, hungrily. The sky was still a clear blue and a stream of sunlight reached through inviting him to venture out into it. He wasn't suppose to leave the training facility, they had told him that quite firmly. He couldn't resist it though, he was tired of the stark whiteness, the cold floors and the hollow walls. He wished to see the outside again with the vibrant colors and the sun in his face, even if it was just for a little while. He waited for a few minutes making sure that no one else approached. Hearing no one, he peaked out the door smiling slightly. He swiftly made for the outside door, willing himself to walk and not to run. Arriving at the door he again stopped to listen. Nothing. Slowly and carefully he opened the door. It squeaked. In alarm, he froze instantly his suddenly large eyes gazing around wildly. He sighed a moment later as he confirmed that no one had noticed. He squeezed himself out the half opened door the,. his small body easily able to fit through the space. He carefully shut the door, then turned and scurried from one building to the next careful to keep silent._

_ He began to feel more excited the closer that he got to the fence. The crisscross metal fence was the only thing that separated him from the facility and the freedom of the outside world. He paused at a tree just in front of it musing. He didn't want to climb it, it would take time and he was afraid that he would be spotted. He would simply have to jump it. It was a little higher than he was use to, but Dr. J had been training him for such things. He was already very good at it, hopefully the extra inches wouldn't be too much. Glancing around himself once more, he stood from his alert crouch and backed up. His face assumed a determined expression as he focused himself. When he was ready, he sprung into a run and at the last possible second he bounced on his right foot sending himself flying up and over the fence clearing the top by a mere inch. _

_ Unfortunately landing wasn't as graceful however, he landed awkwardly. Off balance, he was thrown forward rolling head over feet down the soft hills on the outskirts of the fence. After a short distance, he finally came to a stop. Winded but unhurt, Heero opened his eyes gazing at the wide open sky. He laughed with pleasure. He had done! He lay there for a few minutes continuing to laugh and drinking in the beauty of the bright spring day. The sun shone warmly on his pale skin and his hands brushed the soft tuffs of grass beside him, still slightly wet with the morning dew. So enraptured was he in his new found freedom, that he didn't notice anyone approaching until a great shadow fell over him. He looked up then into the soft blue eyes and smiling face of a little girl._

_ "Are you lost?"_

_ "I've been lost, since the day that I was born." He answered truthfully. He was a little surprised at the saddened expression on the little face._

_ "That's so sad." She looked down at her hand, her eyes brightening slightly she looked up again extending her hand to him. "Here."_

_ He looked down noticing that in the hand lay a bright yellow flower nestled in the curve of her soft palm. He took it, eyes widening in surprise at the small gift of beauty. Something he could take back with him when he returned. She smiled sweetly at him and he found himself doing likewise in return. The companionable moment was prematurely broken however, as the Mary the golden puppy spied a butterfly. Without warning, the pup gave a powerful tug dragging the little girl after her. Helplessly, the little girl waved a hurried good bye. Heero sat there watching them a smile on his face as the little girl frolicked after her puppy. When they had disappeared in the distance, he glanced down once again at the perfect flower that he held in his hand._

_ Just then a mighty gust of wind blew, sweeping out like a mighty fist bending the trees and sending a thick wall of leaves and debris across his vision. He shut his eyes, protectively grasping the yellow flower to him. A moment later, the wind died down and he felt himself land in the midst of another memory, several months later on a cool autumn night. The first thing he noticed was that the object in his right hand was no longer soft and yielding. It was smooth and black, and it weighed heavily in his hand. He ran his fingers over the contours of the object, recognition flashed through him and he hesitantly opened his eyes._

_ His gaze swept out and around him, seeing a completely different scene. The grounds were quiet. Good. He had not been noticed. Everything was in place and ready. He took a firmer grip of the black object in his sweat slick hand, his thumb poised over a red button. He swallowed nervously trying to calm himself. This was it. The moment of no return. He was going to complete his very first solo mission. He hesitated, his resolve wavering slightly. Everything was ready right? He had laid the explosives exactly like Dekim had instructed. He had double checked nothing could go wrong. He mentally ran through the procedure once again. His hands were getting more and more sweaty. Everything was just as it should be. He chided himself for feeling so nervous. He couldn't afford to wait much longer, he would be seen. Biting his lip, he took a firm grip on the detonator, even as he gripped his courage. He intoned the words taught to him by Dekim himself. " Mission accepted." He took a deep breath and when he let it go, he pressed down on the button._

_ First one bomb exploded, then another and another in a long row of fire and rushes of air. __"Mission Complete." _

_ It was as he was turning away that he caught a glimpse as one mobile suit was rocked back pushed out by a close by explosive force. It collided with another and another in an ever increasing force until the one next to the last along the fence exploded mightily knocking it flying through the fence. Heero's eyes widened in horror as he watched its airborne trajectory. His heart stuttered to a violent stop, his breath seizing in his throat. _No! Please no_! _

_ But there was no heavenly answer to his desperate pleas as the suit collided heavily with the residential apartment complex. The metal upon metal let forth a horrendous screech, causing Heero to grind his teeth together in pain. He wanted so badly to put his hands over his ears to block out the sight, but he was unable to move even the slightest inch, frozen to the spot. He could only look on as the force of the impact sent the windows shuddering under the pressure, until finally overcome the windows shattered in a domino effect raining down in a deadly hail. As if in slow motion, Heero watched the outward arc of exploding flame tear into the building ripping through stone and metal and glass. Terrified screams pierced through the deafening roar. One scream in particular pierced through particularly shrill. The sound resonating deep within his heart and crumbling soul. He felt it strike deep within his chest scorching his heart. As he watched the building shake and start to tumble down, he felt his heart splinter with it and crumble away into powdered ash. He stood there hollow and still, as the building tumbled down and even until the fires had burned themselves out and the screams had already hushed to silence. He did not move even as gray ash rained down covering his hair and face like a gruesome mockery of new fallen snow. _

_ Inside his mind, all had become still. His wide eyes still transfixed to the destruction that he had caused with his own hands. He did not notice that his body was cold. He did not even notice that he bled bright red blood from the many places where debris had cut his skin, nor that his hair was so fully covered in gray that it looked as if he had aged 50 years in those few moments. He felt nothing._

_ He didn't know how long he had stood there smothered between the silence and the night. Slowly, he blinked, his hand reflexively clenching on the accursed remote that he still held. His hand slowly relaxed and the remote fell from his limp listless hand forgotten. It landed with a dull thud stirring the dust around it. Suddenly as if the sound had spurred him on, he was running. Haphazardly, he stumbled over half- standing beams and powered rubble. He skidded to a random spot falling to his knees. He began digging. His hands plunged forcefully through the sharp stones and metal. His hands bled, but he paid no attention to them. Jumbled thoughts skittered aimlessly through his head as withheld panic started to increase. He clawed through the rubble pitching it behind him as he dug, on and on in a monotonous motion, barely making any progress in the colossal mound beneath him. It wasn't until he was about to collapse in exhaustion that his abused fingers brushed against something soft and yielding._

_ Suddenly with new found energy, he hurriedly dug again. He pushed back dirt revealing a dirty tuff of golden hair and then a small head. Mary. With shaking hands he continued to brush the dirt off the little puppy and finally gently picked her up. He mindlessly stroked the soft fur. On one stroke, the tips of his fingers brushed against a patch of furless skin. His hand abruptly stopped. It was cold. So cold. Any other child would have cried then, but Heero's eyes remained dry and distant. He gathered the little puppy up and held her close to him, chest to chest. He felt nothing. Hollow. Emptiness. That was all that remained. His tears had all turned to ash. And he knew that they would never fall again. His dry empty eyes scoured over the tumultuous remains._

__

__

_ Sometime later, he knew not when, Heero walked back to the training facility. He walked with his head cast down as if it was to heavy to lift, the forgotten puppy still cradled in his arms. Distantly he vaguely heard soft voices speaking around him._

_ "...now train him properly." Dekim was saying emphatically._

_ "Do you really think that Heero Yuy will thank you for taking away his humanity?" Dr. J asked a note of displeasure in his voice._

_ "This is war. There is no need for softness or feeling in its soldiers..."_

__

_ Heero continued walking to his room, his legs on autopilot. His hands hung empty, somewhere along the way someone had taken the puppy from him, but he hadn't noticed when. He stopped in front of the single window in his room, his lost gaze staring out. The night was dark, thick with murky smoke still rising in the distance mixing with approaching storm clouds. The sky rumbled as if itself in pain. It rumbled a few more times, before with a bright crack of lightening the rain came tumbling forth nature releasing its own sorry. All the while, Heero stood at the window, watching the many teardrops fall numbering in the thousands one for every bereft family member or friend left behind. Streams of water slid down the glass window leaving many tear streaks upon the glass. Reflexively, he reached up his hand first touching his dry cheek and then up to his equally dry eyes. Not one drop of moisture lay there. He who had committed such an unforgivable crime could not even give them that much...._

__

"I killed her." He looked about him as the words left his lips. The room was suddenly deafeningly quiet. Nothing was said for a few moments. The weight of the tension gradually began to weight on him and he forced himself to look up. Looking from face to face he found varying expressions of shock, confusion and sadness written on all of their faces. On one face, there was an expression of revulsion and disgust. Heero mentally flinched at that one. Almost like a reflex, his emotionless mask once again settled on his face. Tumultuous emotions were once more frozen behind a wall of ice. 

"No." Came the whispered words tinged with disbelief. Heero swung his ice cold gaze in the opposite direction where Relena stood. "You couldn't have." Despite her words the unsurety lingered in her eyes. "Please Heero, tell me that you didn't kill that innocent little girl." 

"Yes, I did. I was the one instructed to place the bombs and set them off. And I did. And she died. There is no one else to blame, but me." Throughout his response Heero voice remained carefully controlled totally calmed and devoid of emotion. Relena closed her eyes at his words, turning her head slightly away. For a split second, something flickered in Heero's eyes, but it was gone before anyone could notice. 

Relena's movement may have only been slight, but the force of the rejection had hit Heero like a knife smashing into his already fragile heart shattering it once more. 

"You bastard." Wufie's voice was brimming with disgust. "How could you be so unfeeling. I thought that you had honor, but clearly I was mistaken. You coward!" He grabbed Heero roughly. "Do you think that by confessing now that you can avoid answering for your crimes? None of this would be happening if it weren't for you! Noin, I say we take him into custody..." 

Noin had been watching the interchange a frown on her face. Now called upon to make a decision, she opened her mouth, but Heero unwilling to wait for her response launched into action. 

He forcefully wrenched Wufie's arm spinning him about trapping him in front of him, Heero's arm braced across his neck. He pressed it against him just enough to keep him from speaking. He then looked at the people in the room eyes flashing. Several of the preventers had pulled guns, but the gundam pilot's hands were curiously empty. "Don't even try it." His voice was cold and deadly. He pulled Wufie closer against him, slowly backing up. 

Noin narrowed her eyes measuringly as she looked at Heero. "Put them down." She ordered her men. The preventer's hesitated. "Did you hear me? I said put them down." The guns slowly dropped. She returned her gaze to Heero. "Heero. Let's talk about this. I want to hear more of your side of it..." 

" There's nothing to talk about. Wufie's right. I am to blame for this. All of this. But I'm not gonna do it his way. The only way to stop anymore lives from being threatened is for me to confront Daniel Lockheart." 

Trowa's eyes suddenly widened on a thought. "Heero wait, you're not gonna..." 

Heero silenced him with a glare. "It's what I've decided Trowa. My responsibility and nobody else's. I created him. I'll take care of it. " Trowa hesitated in saying more visibly torn. In that moment, Heero had made it to the door. After he opened it, he eased his way into the doorway. He gave Wufie one mighty shove sending him careening into several preventers sending them in a tangle to the floor. Not sparing anyone another look, he turned and ran. 

"Trowa?" Duo asked, looking even more confused than he had before. "What were you guys talking about? What is he going to do?" 

Trowa looked at him worry shimmering in his hazel green eyes. 

Heero made it to the elevator. He entered the car alone. Now that he knew what had happened, he also could decide on his direction and purpose. He would do what needed to be done. He had created this whole mess. Killing Serena was an unforgivable crime in itself. But to make matters worse he had now endangered the lives of Relena, his comrades and countless others. They would continue to be endanger until he stopped Daniel. Daniel...a man who only wanted justice for his murdered sister. He had created him caused him to become a crazed killer. It was indeed time for him to take responsibility for it. There was only one way to make the chaos and suffering stop. One way that would give Daniel the peace that he desired-and perhaps, he thought feeling so utterly tired of the weight on his shoulders- in the end, he would gain a measure of peace himself. 

"What?!" Relena suddenly gasped, panic dancing in her eyes. "You knew this and you let him go?! Heero." His name was a breath as she took off after him. Duo followed a moment behind her asking Noin to call security to stop-or at least slow him down. 

By the time that the two had reached the ground floor all they were greeted with a sea of fallen guards groaning on the ground. Relena looked up just in time to see a door swinging closed. "Heero." It shut, before she got to it, and desperately she ripped the door open, running out into the street, Duo right behind her. "Heero!" Her cry echoed through the street. Frantically, they turned in every direction hoping to see him. 

He was gone. 

TBC.... 

Author responses: 

-Yes, as most of you have already guessed, that was indeed THE little girl in Endless Waltz. I've taken that little clip and expanded it. 

Tanukichan14 -This is alternate universe, so though I kept the little girl Endless Waltz didn't happen. I love Endless Waltz, but timelines etc. Don't work right with my story. 

Clarobell-Will Heero cry? Well not this chapter, but hopefully now you see now why he hasn't been able to before. Poor Heero.I'm so mean to him.****

SakuraXHimura- Yes, it was an "accident" cough , but it doens't mean that Heero can't still feel responsible for it. 

Thank you all for your wonderful comments and support! Until next Chapter- Those left Behind...


	11. Chaper 11

Chapter 11 

The morning was cool and quietly. It had rained the previous night and raindrops still dripped from building walls and trees under the grey sky. No bird songs floated through the air to greet the morning. Instead they huddled together in their warm shelters sharing their misery. The streets lay quiet and empty, the humans preferring to stay inside in their warm houses. Only one solitary figure ventured out into the mornful grey morning. He walked along a walkway, his head hung down and his shoulders stooped forward as if burdened with some invisible weight. His damp brown hair hung listlessly obscurring his face. His hands were tucked into his pockets, perphaps the only part of him that was truly dry. Occasionally, the quiet would be punctuated by the sound of splashing as his slow deliberate steps would trudge through the lingering puddles not even not even bothering to avoid them. Small trees lined the stone walkway, their limbs hanging wearily in mornful arcs weighed down by the rainwater. Small torrents would occasionally fall down on the man as one by one the weight overcame each tree and the water would further soak his hair and clothes. Dripping in a new misery he traveled on, never pausing in his steps. 

It wasn't until he came to the site of a tall slick black monument, that he finally stopped. Then raising his head up for the first time, he stood gazing at it a moment a dull unreadable in his eyes. Then with a sigh that seemed to contain all the sorrow of the world, he lowered his gaze to look at the man on the ground huddled before it. 

The man wore a raincoat with its hood pushed back revealing light brown locks hanging over a bowed head. From his position, the watcher could see that the man's lips moved in soft whispers, possibly a prayer. Laying beside the man was a fresh bouquet of bright yellow flowers. The vibrant colors were so out of place in the surrounding greyness. The watcher shuddered slightly unable to stop the sharp flash of pain that ripped through his heart at the small reminder. 

Noticing the movement beside him for the first time, the kneeling man abruptly stiffened, the words dying on his lips. He looked up then, dull red eyes met cool sad blue. For a moment the two gazes stayed locked together, thoughts of guilt and pain and sorrow tormenting both minds. Then the moment passed, Daniel recovering first. 

Heero fully expecting for Daniel to run or rage at him, was when the man only sat back on his heels gazing at him a smile beginning to form on his lips. Then to his further surprise, he began laughing. The sharp bitter sound echoed loudly in the too quiet morning. Heero winced resisting the urge to block out the horrible sound. Finally, the sound did abate ending more as a harsh sob. Daniel then seeminly struggled to get his emotions once again under control, before he spoke. "I suppose you've come for me then?" 

Watching him closely, Heero nodded once. "I've come to release you from your pain." 

Daniel forced down another almost hysterical giggle. "Only one thing can do that." His right arm moved to the bouquet of flowers laying beside him. 

"I know." Heero said sadly as he reached behind his back . At the same time 

It was another moment before the whispering stopped and the man noticed the watcher's prescence. Startled the man looked up. Dull red eyes met cool sad blue. Daniel reflexisively drew back as his eyes widened in recognition. Heero reguarded him as without moving his gaze Daniel's hand searched for some thing beside him. Daniel stared at him defiantly. "I suppose that you've come for me then?" 

Heero nodded once. "I've come to release you from your pain." 

Daniel laughed, the sound harsh and grating. "Only one thing can do that." His hand landed on the bouquet. He grasped it and the object hidden underneath. 

"I know." Heero had noticed Daniel's movements and he reached behind his own back. 

With a quick move Daniel swiveled to his feet, dropping the bouquet yellow flowers spilling all over the ground. At the same time Heero pulled his hand from behind his back. The two men stood amid facing each other knowing in the next few moments one way or another all would end. 

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) 

Relena blinked rapidly in an effort to hold back her tears. _I would not cry_. _I won't_, she told herself forecfully. _There was still time. Sixteen hours before morning, I will find him before then. _She took a steading breath, before determinately wiping her eyes of the pooling tears before they could fall. She turned her face toward the window as she did noy want the others on the shuttle to see her in this state. 

Unfortunately, her view wasn't quite as uplifting as she had hoped. All she could see was miles and miles of the black emptiness of space. For the first time she found herself hating it. It reminded her too much of the distance between her and Heero. How no matter how far she reached she could never seem to touch him. He was like a star, always teasing her to reach out, but always beyond her grasp. But now she felt that he was farther away that he had ever been and she knew that part of it was her own doing. She sighed , the sound heavy as she struggled to replace her doubts with hopes. 

Her hopes ironically lay with the wife of the very man who had tried to kill both Heero and herself. Infact, that was where she was headed now along with Noin and Duo. She already knew even as she had ran out into the street after him, that he would not be found. Heero was too good at disappearing, he wouldn't be found unless he wanted to. Knowing this the preventers had concentrated on finding Heero's target Daniel and had split off into groups, Quatre and Trowa were using there extensive contacts, Wufie was using his own method, and they were sent to see what they could find out from Angela Lockheart. She briefly wondered what the woman was like. Was she ignorant of her husband's activities or was she going along with it? If the latter it maybe hard to get anything from her, then again if she knew nothing they would have wasted valuable time. Time that she was afraid was all too quickly running out. 

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) 

Angela looked up sharply at the sudden knock at the door. Her eyes flashed briefly with undisguised hope. Only in the next instant to die down in disappointment as she realized that one outside the door was not her husband. He would not have knocked. She blinked her eyes trying to see through the near dark of the room. _Dark? When had it gotten dark? _Just how long had she been sitting there lost in her thoughts. She looked down again at the wrinkled paper that she held in her clenched hands. The person outside knocked again. If not her husband then who, she asked herself. But truly she already knew and she had to push down the panic that threatened to overwhelm her. 

"Mrs. Lockheart?" Angela found herself surprised that the voice belonged to a woman. 

Thoughts raced through Angela's head. She could run. They probably hadn't bothered to surround the house. But where could she go? She could find Daniel, but she wasn't quite so sure that she wanted to find him just yet. She wasn't so sure she wanted to hear the truth. 

"Mrs. Lockheart, if you don't open the door. We'll be forced to break it down." 

She realized then that it didn't matter if she ran or not. They would come in and find what they wanted. She wasn't even sure if there was anything to find. She looked down at the paper in her hands. On the paper was a scematic of a building with a diagram for a bomb with notes on the side written in Daniel's neat hand writing. She had found it quite by accident no more than an hour ago. An hour that turned her life upside down. She hadn't looked to see if there was anymore. It wouldn't make any difference of a few minutes or hours. She needed to know things and if possible she might even find away to help her husband. With a smoothness that belied her inner turmoil she rose to her feet. "I'm coming." She carefully folded the paper and looked around for a place to hide it. Finally deciding to put it in her pocket. Taking a breath she switched on a lamp and walked to the door. 

Angela slowly opened the door, so slowly as if the door were made of thick heavy iron. With resignation, she swung it open. Four people stood just outside. Foremost in the front was a tall woman with short hair her posture very much like a soldier, beside her was a young man in street clothes with long brown hair pulled into a tight braid. Behind the too was a man in what she recognized as a preventer's uniform. But the one one who caught her attention was the young honey colored blonde that stood beside him. The young woman looked back a strange light in her eyes, there was something familar there that called out to her. As if noticing the same, the girl's eyes took on a kinder expression. 

"Mrs. Lockheart? "With a start, Angela blinked her attention once more brought back to the tall woman before her. "I'm Lucrecia Noin of the preventers." 

"Yes?" 

"We have a warrant to search your house. You're husband has been identified for several crimes." Noin said watching her carefully. "He has made several attempts of murder." 

_ Attempts... _Angela seized on the word like it was a lifeline. _So he hasn't killed anyone. Maybe there was time.Time to save him..._ Angela's look of intense relief and renewed hope was hidden by the swish of her hair as she turned and lead them in. The two men fanned out over the house, while the women followed her to the couch. "Who are these people who have mistaken my husband for there crimes?" She asked casually trying to keep her voice steady as they sat on the couch facing each other. She watched as Noin glanced at the other woman. 

"I am." The woman said looking her in the eye. "And I can already tell that you know as well as I that there is no mistake." 

"And who are you?" Angela asked coldly feeling suddenly threatened. _They know. _

"I am Relena Peacecraft." 

"Relena...Peacecraft?" Angela repeated dumbly unable to hide her startlement. She took another look at the woman, who sat before her wearing casual clothes and her hair pulled back. She looked tired and pale, scratches and bruises covered parts of her exposed face and hands. She never would have recognized her from for the elegant former prinecess and leader of peace. "But..." She tried to piece together a coherent sentence, but failed. 

Relena's eyes softened in sympathy. She reached out and gently took the other woman's hand. "Look, I think I understand what you are going through...." 

Angela suddenly felt a flash of anger and pulled her hand away. "How could you? You think my husband's a mad man don't you-a murder. You don't know..." 

Relena smiled. "I know what its like. I too once knew a man, who everyone saw as uncaring and cold. To this day, I still don't really know how or why-I was able to see something that others couldn't. Perphaps because no one had ever bothered to look. To too many people, he was simply a tool, an enemy, a murderer. But to me, he was just Heero. The man who I grew to love. Though I do not know its true extent, I know that he cares for me as well. You see no matter how others see him, no matter the things that he has done. I know in here," she tapped her hand over her heart. "I know that he is a kind and loving man despite what pains may overshadow his dark past. He wants to do what is right, just as I believe that Daniel wants to do what is right. He just got a little lost on the way." Her eyes sparkled for a moment with watery tears. "I forgot that for a moment. My faith in him wavered for the briefest moment when he needed me most. Don't make the same mistake I did."she paused letting her words sink in. "Help me to him help. To save them both." 

Angela found tears brimming in her own eyes. _She did understand. _Truly understood all thethings that shehad been going through then and the hour before when she had first stumbled upon Daniel's secret. In that moment, all her defenses dropped and she began to tell them all she knew... 

"..so you haven't seen or spoken to him since, the previous day?" Angela had just finished her story and still in her own thoughts was startled by the question. 

She shook her head. "I tried to call on his cell phone, but I got know answer." 

Noin nodded. "We found it in the car he abandoned, smashed. Do you know where he would go if he needed help?" 

"No," Angela shook her head. "I don't think that he would want to get others involved." 

"Still, if you could." Noin pressed. "Make us a list of all his friends, family, and co-workers that you know of." 

"I'm his only family. His parents are dead and his sister-you know that its the anniversary of her death tomorrow.?" 

"Yes, we do. We were wondering if he would be likely to visit her grave,but we can find no record of where she was buried." Relena said. 

"She wasn't." Angela said matter-o-factly. "There wasn't a body found at least as far as I know." She watched their faces fall, they had been hoping that they could find him there. 

Duo and other preventer came in then. "Finished." All three women stood up and looked at the two ladden with papers and other items. "We'll need to take this stuff back to the office to further go through them." He explained to her. 

Angela frowned slightly as she looked over the items in his hands. "No." She said walking toward him. Duo opened his mouth about to protest, but she stopped as she continued. She grabbed a box from him. "The contents of this box is very special to Daniel. He doesn't even let me open it. It contains Serena's things. " She turned looking Relena in the eye. "I want you to be the one to go through it." Relena looked up in surprise, before reverently taking the box cradling it with her left arm, with her right she again reached out for Angela's hand giving it a squeeze. " We will do everything in our power to bring him back to you." Angela gave her a tearful, but grateful smile as she squeezed the hand back. 

"I know you will try you're best. " She watched as they left, hoping against hope that they somehow reached them in time. 

TBC... 

Okay, sorry about the crappy chapter. I know its bad. Sorry about the looong wait too so many things have been preventing me from writing lately not the least of which is a case of writers' block that I 'm slowly trying to push through. Only two more chapters and an epilogue to go. Hopefully I can try to get back to my 2 week posting schedule. If it starts to take longer check my author profile for news. I will NOT give up on this story, I'm way to close to the end for that just be patient. The next chapter is called Glimpses of the past... 

Again apologies for the long wait and thanks to the people still sticking with me. I very much appreciate it.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: Let me clear up the confusion before it starts. All the events in this chapter and the previous chapter with Relena and Angela take place several hours before Heero and Daniel's confrontation. So there is still a little time for some on to possibly get there before its too late. 

Warning: Chapter will jump around a bit. I hope its not too confusing.

Reader guide: Text that appears in between >blahblah> is actual written words from Serena's pov, they will merge into flashbacks which are _italicized. _Plain text is Relena's pov in real time. Okay on with the story.....

Chapter 12

Relena gingerly picked up the box and set it in front of her. She had originally planned to wait until she had arrived back on earth, but time was of the essence and she could not bare to be idle. With infinite care, she opened the box and set the top in the chair beside her peering inside. On immediate viewing, it looked to be a box full of keepsakes and trinkets. There was a soft purple ribbon with frayed edges, and a snow globe that, which though curiously whole, was almost completely covered with caked on ash and dirt. Beside that was a cracked frame also covered with a thick layer of dust.

She carefully picked it up, brushing the dust away with her hand until she could see the picture underneath. Her face softened as she gazed upon the faces of two smiling children. Serena was in front with the arms of her brother wrapped around them. Her head was cocked to the side a little as if she had turned to look at him at the last minute before the picture was taken. Both siblings' eyes were sparkling with innocent joy and laughter. She fingered the picture thoughtfully fascinated by the open innocence in the young boys eyes. There wasn't even the slightest trace of the bitten broken man that this little boy would grow into. She sighed putting the picture carefully to the side before once more peering into the box. He must have gathered these items from the site, but perhaps had never had the heart to restore them to their previous state, she thought.

She dug down deeper passing by the beat up remains of a sun hat and a little dog's collar. She passed several other miscellaneous items, before she came upon a book. Curiously, it had what looked to be the charred remains of a little latch and lock on it. She brushed the dust, grime from it as well as a disturbing slight red substance from the cover. As her fingers touched the cover, she was surprised to discover slightly raised areas on the cover. She continued to rub as hard as she dared until all the letters were revealed, then she read it-Serena.

She gasped as she realized what the book truly was. It was Serena's diary, a record of all her experiences, hopes and dreams. Her life in her own words. It was the only true piece of her that a loving brother had managed to save from the site. Gazing at it reverently, she sucked in her breath, nibbling on her lip. Her fingers gently ran over the slightly burnt edges. She wanted to open the book, but she hesitated, not wanting to intrude. Inside would be all Serena's thoughts and private happenings, she didn't want to read what no one else was meant to. On the other hand, if there was still another side to the events that led up to the tragedy that had set Heero and Daniel at each other... And if there was anything at all that would shed some light on the situation or could help her stop Heero and Daniel, then she had to know. And she hoped that Serena would want that too. She gazed out briefly into the mysterious beyond of the stars and offered up a short prayer to the little girl, who now dwelled somewhere beyond. She then opened the book.

She pried through the delicate pages, her eyes glossing over the simple childish script. Stopping on a page she began to read...

>It has only been a few days since Mary and I had wandered to the forbidden place. Dad didn't want me to go there, he says its dangerous and its not a good place for little girls. But Mary had run away from me and once I got halfway, I just had to see the whole thing. Dad's always saying how I'm too curious for my own good. I met a boy there. He was all alone and he looked so sad. I tried, but I can't stop thinking about him. I wonder if he's still there. I think he needs a friend, so he won't be so lonely anymore. I want to go back. I would maybe ask Danny to go with me, I doubt he'd let me go either. He's sometimes as overprotective as dad. I think I'll sneak off and go back there tomorrow. Just to see. He might not even be there, but I hope... >

_She was both surprised and pleased to see him in almost the exact same place, that she had left him almost a week ago. He looked up at her approach, looking almost as surprised as she at her reappearance. He put down the piece of straw that he had been twisting idly in his hands. He looked at her curiously. She felt her herself stop as she met his disturbingly piercing gaze. _

_Unnerved by the look, her mind suddenly went blank and her courage wavered slightly. "H-hello." She stuttered._

_He blinked, the action causing his gaze to soften slightly._

_Summoning up her courage, she plunged on. "My name is Serena. What's yours?" She attempted a smile._

_He looked at her, his head slightly cocked to the side as if studying a strange creature. Who is she? He wondered. Why does she smile so much and why do I like it when she smiles at me? Unable to find answers to his own perplexing questions, he decided to at least answer hers. "Gundam Trainee 01." He replied automatically lapsing into his serious formal tone. It was already beginning to feel more natural than normal speech._

_She frowned at his answer, then giggled thinking that it was a joke. "That's not a real name."_

_To her surprise the boy didn't smile though. "It's what I am called. I have no other name." _

_As she quickly realized that he was serious, she suddenly felt bad for laughing at him. "I'm sorry."_

_The boy merely shook his head negating her apology. In truth was he was surprised at her words, it had been a long time since anyone had bothered to apologize to him. "My guardians sometimes call me 01 for short."_

_She smiled. "01. It's very nice to meet you." She said extending her hand. Her smile was very infectious and he found himself returning it as he clasped her hand in his. She gave his hand an enthusiastic shake. "So 01, do you know any good games..." _

Relena continued to carefully flip through the pages, a smile growing on her face. Each page was filled with childhood wonders and adventures. The details and descriptions were amazing, it was like she was there watching them. She could see so vividly the games that they played, the talks they had, the songs that they sang. All through the eyes of the eight year old child. She watched the two children gradually grow closer. She could see the once lonely stoic little boy become cheerful and lighthearted, frequently playing tricks on his friend, when she thought he wasn't there. She would jump up screaming and he would fall down laughing. Then there finally came the day when he was finally bested. He had snuck up close to her as usual, confident as always that she was unaware of his presence.

_He was just getting close enough that he was about to play his trick, when she suddenly spun around startling and something white suddenly flew towards his face. Something white and -creamy? He just stood there in complete shock, his mouth hanging open._

_Serena held a hand over her mouth. "I can't believe that actually worked. " she said trying to hold in her giggles. _

_Trying to maintain some dignity, 01 tried to shoot her the fiercest glare that he muster, but it only made her laugh even harder as she watched the cream slowly drip off his face. The boy wiped some of the stuff off his face and looked at it. Whip cream. She had thrown a small pie at him! His face started to twitch and then despite the struggle to maintain the glare, he began laughing as well..._

Still reading Relena found herself laughing as well. She found herself really liking Serena, she was a good friend, Heero was really lucky to have met her. At the thought a slight sadness crept into her expression, feeling a little envious at the closeness of the two. Her own childhood had been a rather isolated and lonely one. There had always been a distance between herself and her peers. Too few people could see past her title and status and truly accept her for who she truly was. They would either idolize her or shun her assuming her to be spoiled and arrogant. Heero though..., she thought smiling slightly. He had been totally different. He had completely ignored her title and challenged her like no one else had dared to before. In the end, it had made her a stronger and better person, something that she would always be grateful for. She wondered if perhaps that Serena had had that effect on him. Heero was cold, serious, and deadly sure enough, but at the same time ( though she knew not precisely how) she had been able to detect a certain light in him-it was that that had made her unafraid for in the eyes of the cold soldier she could still sense the heart that and the gentleness of a kind boy. Somehow she knew that he hated what he had become to the degree that he would risk everything of himself to the point of insanity to save others. Dr. J had been wrong. It wasn't simple programming or failure of a mission that made him suicidal, but the fact that through his failure he had let someone else suffer and that was the burden that had been gradually become too much for him to bare.

Serena seemed just like such a sweet and happy child that would also had that instinctive perception. She would loved to have met her. She sobered, realizing that she never would. She stroked the pages gently as if trying sense the feel of the small fingers that had once touched these very pages many years ago. She imagined that though faint she could still sense some of her lingering essence. All that was left of her was written , were these written words-and the memories held by two tortured men who had loved her. She sighed and resumed skimming the pages until a passage caught her attention.

>I haven't seen 01 in five days. I hope he didn't get into trouble. My parents were really mad when I came home after dark. I hadn't planned on breaking the rules, but 01 and I were having so much fun that we forgot about the time and how late it was getting. I got a really big scolding and now I have to do a whole bunch of chores and promise to never do it again. I wonder how badly 01 got punished. He once told me that he wasn't even supposed to leave his "home" at all.

I went back to our meeting place on the fifth day. I went even as far as the fence. Its not a very friendly place. All I could see were rows and rows of solid white buildings. Hardly any windows at all. It looked like a prison....

...After six days, I finally saw him.... >

_She sat down in the grass next to their special meeting tree, waiting as she had for the previous five days. She idly scratched behind Mary' s little ear._ _The little pup yipped in delight, squirming and wagging her tail. Every now and then, she would deposit a loving lick on an exposed part of her hand or face, hoping to get a response out of her sad mistress. But Serena's mind was elsewhere worrying about her friend. She had been there for a long while and knew that soon she would once again have to leave for home without seeing her friend._

_Suddenly, there was a small sound behind her and she whirled in surprise. A moment, later her look of startlement broke into a wide smile. "01!" She was instantly on her feet. The boy gave her a weak smile in return. "I haven't seen you in five days! Where have you been?" The words were coming out in a rush and she paused to take a breath. "You didn't get into a lot of trouble did you?" _

_Though the boy shook his head no, he was only partially able to hide the wince at the memory that had come vividly to life at her words._

_Her small brow furrowed as she noticed his reaction and she tried to get a better look at him. He was standing partially in the shadow of the tree and his face was mostly obscured in the darkness. "Come over here with me." She said taking his hand. She was surprised when he gave a muffled his and quickly pulled away. " What's wrong?" She asked. She watched him as he clutched his arm to his chest._

_"It's nothing." He said his voice flat, but he stepped back again and for a brief moment he had stepped through a stray strand of light and she had gotten a good look at his face. She gasped in horror._

_"What happened to your face?"_

_The boy sighed knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep it from his friend._

_"It isn't because of me is it? I didn't mean to let time slip by like that."_

_"No." He said only half lying. His mind went back to the days before. They had questioned him about his absence, but he had steadfastly refused to mention Serena at all. He was afraid that they would separate them or worse do something to her. He couldn't have bared either. Dekim sensing that the boy had been holding something back from him had been furious and at first had tried to beat the truth out of him only leaving him alone for a short time, before it was time for him to resume his training. Dekim had concocted a truly grueling training sequence. Upset and hurting, Heero had performed badly, which only resulted in Dekim becoming even angrier . He continued to yell accusations at him. He explained to Heero weaknesses of friendship and feelings and how they would interfere with his training, pointing to his increasing failures in the "simple" courses that he himself had devised. Heero had denied the existence of his friend over and over until he was almost in tears. Of course, this had done nothing to dispel Dekim's ire. It was only when Dr. J. Had come in drawn by the yelling that Dekim was forced to back down and take a break. It wasn't until many days afterward, that Heero had dared to leave the premises again. "I didn't tell them about you. These bruises...I got while training. They've become increasingly hard to finish."_

_True, he had had bruises before Serena thought as she looked at him skeptically, but he had never had them as severe as this before. Something didn't feel right about this. But what reason had she to doubt? 01 would have told her if anything was wrong. She didn't for a moment considered that he could have been lying. She had come from such a loving and caring family that any real thoughts of something being amiss were far from her mind._

_"It's okay," 01 reassured. "It doesn't hurt anymore and I heal really fast. They'll be gone in a few days." He put on a charming smile just for her waiting for her brows to smooth and the worry to disappear from her eyes. "Listen, I won't be coming around for a few days."_

_"Why not?" She whined disappointment obvious on her face._

_"They are already suspicious. They're watching me now. This is the first time that I was able to get away_. _I can't let them find out about you." He said his eyes haunted, subconsciously he rubbed a bruised wrist. "I'll come back again once I've convinced them."_

_"Is it really so bad for them to know about me?"_

_"They'd be angry if they knew. I'm not suppose to have friends. Dekim says that soldier's don't need them. They make us weak."_

_"Nuh huh." Serena shook her head in denial. "You're strong. Stronger than anyone I know even my brother." Her voice filled with all the faith and conviction that only a child's voice could._

_A small smile curved his lips. "Don't come back for at least a week, okay." And with that he left her._

Relena continued reading. As promised, a week later the two friends met again. Though this time there was an increased air of caution around them. From then on, they were very careful to pay close attention to the time and at times, they would end up skipping meetings for Dekim never completely believed Heero's lie and whenever Dekim started to get to close to finding out, they decided that they would rather part for a short time than be forcefully parted for forever. As Relena continued to read she also began to notice an increasing number of times that Heero would meet his friends sporting injuries. He would always make light of it though, proudly proclaiming that it was all in the process of becoming a great soldier. He told her how intensive that his training had gotten and the fact that soon he would be going on his first mission. Serena wasn't as fooled as he liked to think though, she noticed that at these times how he would never look her in the eye. Slowly, she began to realize that something indeed was really wrong and that the world wasn't filled with as many good people as she had thought.Now she could only wait hoping he would finally come clean with her and ask for her help.

_It was a cool sunny day. The wind blew languidly through the trees. The bright blue sky was dotted with dozens of thick fluffy clouds in a myriad of shapes and sides. Far below them, two young children lay sprawled upon the grass. They had been playing a game spinning around until one of them was dizzy and then they would chase the other. After several rounds, dizzy and nearly suffocating with laughter the two children had collapsed on the grass. After their laughter was spent they continued to lay almost dozing on the soft inviting_ grass _gazing up at the clouds floating by._

_"Hey look an elephant!" Serena pointed excitedly. Heero frowned as he followed her fingers. "See. See the trunk and the big ears." _

_Heero nodded quickly catching on the new game. He searched the skies, his young face squenched in concentration as he tried to find a pattern. Serena almost giggled at the serious expression on his face. Finally, he pointed out one. "Look a dog." Serena followed his finger, cocking her head to the side slightly as she tried to catch the pattern that he saw._

_"Yes," she agreed. "It almost looks like Mary. Oh look that one! It looks just like my grandmother use to." She pointed to one plump round cloud. She laughed as she pictured what her real grandmother would say to that. 01's eyes shown for a moment as he listened to her describe her relative and her unique personality quirks. As she went on the boy's smile began to slip and his gaze grew distant. Serena's voice faded as she noticed the change._

_"Serena?" He asked._

_"Hmmm." _

_He looked slightly uncertain. He fiddled with his hands. "What's your family like?"_

_Serena glanced over at him, wondering at his unreadable expression. She knew that he had "guardians", but she had long ago began to doubt that they were anything like her own parents. "Well...," she began oddly feeling like she was at school giving a report. " My father is a D.A., he said its kinda like a lawyer. His job is to put bad people in jail. He can be pretty strict and serious at times, but he's also goofy sometimes. My mother's a decorator and she likes pretty things especially flowers. Yellow ones are her favorite and mine too. She's really nice. She tells me stories and we sing songs together...."_

_Heero listened as she rambled on , especially entranced by her description of her mother something that he had never had before. Envisioning the bonds held between Serena and her parents he was suddenly struck with an intense longing for a real family of his own. "...and my brother's name is Danny. He's older than me. He can sometimes be overprotective and sometimes a little obsessive. He blames himself for everything!" She rolled her eyes at that, but a fond smile still remained on her face as she remembered the times that he had looked out for her. One in particular was a couple of years ago, when she had encountered a growling rottweiler. She could have died then, but Danny terrified beyond all measure had knocked her out of the way just as it was about to jump on her. Instead it had turned on him. Luckily a neighbor had acted quickly enough to prevent her brother from getting hurt too badly. It had been a horrifying experience, but it had been then that she had truly realized how much her brother loved her. Terrified as he had been of big dogs and that one in particular, he had still jumped in front of it for her. The scars had faded, but it had left a lasting impact on her life and his as well. After coming so close to loosing her, he had become unbearably protective for awhile. It was only recently, that he had began to lighten up. "He gets in trouble a lot, but he's nice too. I'd think you'd like him. You are a lot alike."_

_"You're family sounds really nice. I wish I had a real one." He said wistfully. "My guardians aren't anything like that."_

_"Oh?" It wasn't often that he spoke of them._

_"Before J and Dekim, my first guardian was Odin. He was kinda nice. He never..." He abruptly broke off almost saying too much. He swallowed. "We would make a family. He promised that after he finished one more job, that he would quit forever . He-he didn't know how good he'd be, but he promised he would try to be a father to me." He turned to her suddenly unshed tears in his eyes. "But he never came back. Dr. J and Dekim, they took me in saying that he would want it that way. But I don't know...they're so cold. Colder than Odin. I want a family like yours-a father and mother. Maybe even a brother and sister too." He wiped angrily at his face as the tears betrayed him and slid down his face. He was doing it more and more unable to control it-he was expressing feelings. He wasn't suppose to cry, he rebuked himself. Dekim had scolded him countless times. Crying was a weakness. Tears were a weakness. But he couldn't hold these tears back, anymore than so many other things that had began to surface again since he had met her. A normal life. Family. Friends. He wasn't suppose to have any of those things, but why not. Was he not worthy of those things? Why did things have to be this way? He looked up at Serena. She looked back at him as well tears fell freely from her eyes and she was unashamed. She scooted over beside him and wrapped her small arms around his miserably shaking form, drawing him close just like her mother would when she was sad. " I want to tell you something..."_

_Heero finally let out all the feelings that he had been withholding and told her some of the truth that had been happening at the complex(leaving a lot of the nastier details out of course). Serena offered to help him telling him that her father might be able to help, but that she's have to wait until he came back from a trip. It was decided that a week from that day they would meet and she would take her friend home to meet her father._ _Heero hoped that it wouldn't be too long though, because he had a nagging feeling that Dekim knew about Serena._

_The day finally arrived when Serena was to bring 01 over to meet her parents, but he was not there. She waited for several hours, then getting antsy she decided to walk towards the fence. If 01 couldn't come to her, she was determined to go and get him. He would go with her and never comeback to this horrible place again. It was as she approached the fence that she began to hear voices. They were the voices of two men walking leisurely out in the compound yard near the fence. One was a mustached man with white hair and a fez on his head, the other wore glasses and had a prosthetic arm. She strained to hear their words._

_"...then we'll have to separate them." The man said easily, his voice mixed with a coldness that made Serena shudder._

_"Don't try anything crazy Dekim." The metal -armed man admonished noting the glint in the other's eye._

_Dekim waved him off. "Of course not, Trainee 01's first mission is tomorrow."_

_"I agree that he does lack some of the mentality of a soldier, but he's still a child."_

_"That's irrelevant, doctor." Dekim's voice was cold fire and his eyes blazed with what Serena thought was a crazed light. "With the right handling he can just as good as an adult, even more. My perfect soldier he will be. Controlled. Emotionless. Filled with unwavering intent and cunning. And I know just how to do it! After his mission tomorrow, he will never frolic around with that addle-minded girl again."_

_With an inward gasp, Serena took off in her haste , she carelessly stepped on a twig as she passed. In terror she ducked to the ground, as the two men looked up. Seeing nothing, the two men walked on. Serena stayed hidden for several more minutes. No one saw the gleam of cruel humor alight in Dekim's eyes as he cast his eyes back to where the girl lay hidden._

Relena flipped over the page The diary ended abruptly on the evening of the next day. She thought it odd that the passage would end so abruptly mid-sentence. Then as she pondered this a sudden horrible realization came over her and she gasped. _Could they have really been so cruel? _She hurriedly re-read the passage with Dekim and Dr. J' s conversation. It was almost too horrifying to contemplate, but what Serena had actually heard was Dekim contemplating her death. He had planned it all out. In his own twisted mind, he had reasoned out the only way to completely wipe the humanity out of him and turn him into the perfect soldier he wanted so badly was to have her killed and what better way than to have it done by Heero himself. Heero had been setup. _Oh Heero, what did those bastard put you through. _She clenched her fist time, wishing that she that she could have righted all the wrongs that had happened to Heero and all the other innocents mixed up in Dekim's insane plans.

After a few moments, she gradually calmed down trying to focus back on the immediate problem at hand . She closed the book and went back to riffling through the box. She pulled out a piece of paper on which was a picture and some writing. As she continued to look at, she suddenly, she felt her spirits rise with new hope. _Of course!_ She quickly grabbed a phone hanging on the shuttle cabin's wall and dialed a number. She could barely wait for the rings to end and the person to pick up. "Yes, its me. I know where Heero is!" _Heero, I'm coming. Wait for me._

TBC...

Well, that's it for this chapter. Hope it wasn't too confusing or jumpy, let me know. Sorry about the long wait. It doesn't seem like I can do anything to help that. But thanks to those that are still hanging around reading this. It's much appreciated. The next chapter is the last chapter. Everything and everyone finally come together and decisions are made that will effect the rest of their lives, however long this author decides to make them. Hehe. The next chapter is called The Reckoning and after that will be an epilogue. I'm not going to promise a post date this time, since I can't seem to stick to them lately, but my goal is to finish before the end of the year. Keep your fingers crossed.

Uhm, I think that's all I have to say thanks and please review!


End file.
